Dysfunctional Opposition
by DarkAngelHunter
Summary: A one night stand in Club Sin has Harry thinking he's a bit more demented then he thought he was. Soon a chain of events begin, a sinister prophecy that has him thinking he doesn't know how many more "prophecies" he can take before lossing his mind. Warnings are inside. Main: LV TR /HP
1. Author Note: Updated June 14

_**Dysfunctional Opposition**_

**Rating:** M

**Author:** DarkAngelHunter

**Main Pairing:** LV(TM)/HP

**Side Pairings: **FW/DM/GW, HG/FD, FG/LR, other's will be added

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Yuri, Het, Bondage, Character Death, Blood, Gore, Genocide, Suicide, religion based stuff, basically any warning you can think of is going to be in this story XP

**Bashing:** Ginny (Heavy), Dumbledore (Heavy), Snape (mild), Order Members (Heavy), Gryffindor (Mild) and other's I don't care to list.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or the characters. I do not make a profit off of this. I do however hold claims to any and all characters that have not appeared in J.K. Rowlings books. Thank you and good night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

July 28, 2011

As a celebration to the completion of the series, I have created this story that I (drumroll please…) WILL COMPLETE!

Oh and to get this out of the way: Harry REMAINS in the Light. I kind of want to explore the relationship between him and Voldemort while still on opposing ends. Maybe I'll get them together in the end, but the story is basically not the average sneaking around love affair. Also, I'm getting tired of Grey Harry or Dark Harry; is writing a love between him and Tom too difficult for anyone without him being dark or grey or getting kidnapped? Wouldn't it be more thrilling and dramatic if he was still Light and all? Just asking, no need for hostility on the question…anyways, so like I was saying this is all in celebration to the completion of the series.

Wonderland in Pieces is slowly progressing though, like I said about that, it's a story I'm experimenting with so it won't get updated as often as this one. I also noticed a lot of people don't write AU stories…not like you know, Harry's Grey or whatever but an AU where no wizard type of stories or evil Voldemort exists (a mermaid Harry perhaps would be nice to read sometimes lol)…I feel like everyone just shuns them because…well I don't know why :/ It's frustrating to see so many stories with the same setting as the series but the characters are different. Come one people, AU's aren't going to kill you, be creative! The characters are there for a reason! They need to be exploited in every way possible even if it means taking an idea from another movie and placing the HP characters in it!

Anywhoo, onto why this long note is the first page:

Instead of putting the Author's Note at the beginning of each chapter and the end, I decided to put them all at the beginning each time I update so whenever I update a chapter I will update this and make a note at the beginning of the story so you won't miss important info. I will also separate each new author's note and bold the date so you'll know which one to go to w (if you hit Ctrl+F a search bar should pop up and you can just type the date and it should send you to the updated note). So, head straight to the story XD. Any reviews will be answered in the next Author's Note. I hope to get at least five reviews for this.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

October 9, 2011

_**Review Replies:**_

**Artsycherry: **Why thank you Artsy ^/^ and for being the first to review, here's a virtual LV/HP plushie *hands over plushie* and I'm glad you like it. I wish I could update all the time but lack of internet is getting in the way. I hope you continue to read and review whenever I update!

**Bluetoads: **It's kind of revealed in this chapter so don't worry about that.

**Leski:** I shortened it…I rant a lot when I'm pissed lol and I think I already said that due to my lack of internet I won't be able to update much but it gives me time to type more and more chapters for others to enjoy =w=

**Akira Kuran: **For some reason this review made me giggle inside…I guess it's because in my mind I'm picturing a little bipolarness from both Voldemort and Harry…well mostly Harry though. I am trying to keep them both in character somewhat but it's so hard! Voldemort just makes me wanna torture him…as well as Harry…

**ShiRaToRiMaRu:** I'm glad you liked it XD I plan for them to have sex every two or three chapters, some maybe more detailed than others, depending on my mood…and don't worry, he won't be handsome all the time 3

I myself am not a real fan of snake faced Voldemort (and my image of him is inspired by my favorite Tom/Harry artist) however because I am going all out with this story from as many possible angles that you don't see a lot of in other stories so you will be see both snake Voldie and handsome Voldie from time to time and I'll make sure to make it clear when typing if he is in snake form or human form.

I have also read those two stories by the way it's just as I am currently internetless on my own laptop so I have to use my dad's (which isn't often because as the chapters I already completed would be up by now) so most of my fanfic reading comes from my phone which is horrible when logging in so I just bookmark them.

**GinHanelle: **Okay, to make it clear, he didn't tell Hermione it was going to ruin his life…that was just sort of his thoughts/me putting it out there. As I said to **Bluetoads**, it's explained in the second chapter but it's only a small fraction of the bigger picture where I'm going with this story :D

And I'm glad you think so too! I just love George/Draco/Fred or Fred/Draco/George (doesn't matter which order to me lol) and I thought hey, why not make all three of them models! w In my mind I see them as sexy nudist but then I thought that would be pushing it so I left them as models lol.

**Madd Girl: **Thank you!

WOW! Seven reviews! Lol I'm so happy! Thank you to all those who reviewed, alerted, favorited and etc. Big glomps to all now go read the next chapter!

P.s. I HATE this chapter . I like freaking tore into it, threw a good heavy portion of this crap out and I'm still not satisfied! I apologize in advance if I made Voldemort WAY out of character with his sudden talkative mood. As a bit of OOC-ness Voldemort will be straightforward with his explanations because I hate when people speak in riddles or dance around the question (which is why I despise Dumbledore's way of speaking) or keep readers anticipating on what the plot actually is so if there is a question that is asked to Voldemort I am going to make it as detailed as possible without giving to many spoilers away for the entire story.

**Author's End Note: **

I know _Magick_ (Imagine it being a very fancy word and should be pronounced as such) is lame and some of you may be thinking that it's lame HOWEVER it does play a VERY significant role in my story so all of you can bite me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

October 15, 2011

_**Review Replies:**_

**Emerald Sage: **Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it despite the fact I kept tearing it apart and demolishing it ^ ^;;

**Shiro Anubis: **Lmao! That wasn't supposed to be taken seriously XD I expect at least more than those words as a review but I'm not the type to withhold chapters from readers cause they don't review; just alerting my story or adding it to favorites is enough for me.

And awwww what made you think you wouldn't like this fic at first? I'm curious now w

**Angelswithnowings1996: **Lol I see we have a smartass XD

**Aisling-Sibhan: **I will make a timeline to show you instead of going through a long explanation because Year 1-7 happened differently but I will tell you this is NOT a canon Harry so you'll never know what'll happen.

**FanfictionANIMEfreak: **I'm glad you did ^w^

And I have updated yet again! I decided to post again being as I have the opportunity to have internet. Currently my dad's laptop is fucked up so I can't plug in my flash drives cause than it freezes and I have to wait 30 minutes before I can do anything which wastes precious time for me so here's the deal; being as my grandma is willing to let me stay the weekends at her house, I can bring my laptop and use her internet. She's old and tends to be forgetful so she conveniently leaves her internet password lying around so if I am lucky you guys will be getting weekly updates.

Currently this story has about ten chapters and I am on chapter four. Well actually that's a lie O3O. I actually started working on chapter four but then an idea for chapter six came up and I started working on that but then a chapter ten popped up so I started on that so basically right now I have chapter 4, 6 and 10 started but nowhere near finished because chapter's won't shut up and let the author finish one before moving on to the next .

And to those who might be wondering what the hell happened to years 1-7 of Harry's schooling, here's a damn timeline to shut you all up (note major sarcasm):

**Year 1: **Harry is 11, all events happened the way it did in the book HOWEVER converting of wizard money to muggle money is nonexistent (if there is such a thing in the book that I failed to read about then I am completely disregarding the entirety of the notion that wizard money can be converted to muggle money so no more questions about that). He's "rich" in wizard sense but muggle wise he is flat broke which explains why he's working three to four jobs.

**Year 2: **Harry is 12 and everything happened the way it happened except for a small tweak where he and Ginny actually get together after he saves her life in the Chamber of Secrets. I know it's a very early age but hey, what can I say? I'm a glutton for underage punishment…if that even makes any sense.

**Year 3 (3 and 4 was combined): **Harry is 13 and continues to still date Ginny. So when Harry returns to Hogwarts it's announced a year early the Tri-wizard Tournament will be held, Sirius Black is "after" him, first Tri-Wizard event is revealed and Moody is not really Moody (half way through the story he's discovered as a fraud and Lupin takes his place for the remainder of the year). Peter Pettigrew is learned to be the Potter's traitor, Tri-wizard even two begins, Peter disappears, Sirius is set free by Harry and Hermione near the start of the Third Task, Peter is brought back into the picture in the Graveyard and Voldemort is resurrected.

**Year 4: **Harry is 14, Ginny and he are still dating but he begins to realize she's being too clingy and immature about it, Sirius dies, Dolores is the new DADA teacher, the search for Voldemort's Soul fragments begin early.

**Year 5: **Harry is 15, still dating Ginny though the relationship is turning one-sided now, The War begins a year early but instead of killing each other Voldemort gives Harry the opportunity to finish school and get his life back together because it wouldn't be as satisfying to kill a worthless boy, Cho dies (I'm still debating whether or not to take the time to do some flashbacks on Harry's school years but I'm defiantly doing this).

**Year 6: **Harry is 16 and he finally breaks up with Ginny now that he has fully matured and realizes she just isn't the one for him. This is just his last days of schooling.

**Year 7: **Optional Continuing Schooling, Harry is 17 and doesn't attend this year.

To explain why they graduated so young: I am fully aware that school is SUPPOSED to be for seven years but remember, THIS IS NOT A CANON STORY! Events do not happen the way it did in the original Harry Potter, thus I created the timeline so you see that for yourself. O.C.S is basically when the supposed year 7 is optional. You can choose to remain in school and get extra learning. Being as year 3 and 4 are together, it's the hardest and if you fall behind in year 3/4 , you're basically screwed (students actually learn more in year 3/4 because it's two years in one so it forces students to always study. Harry almost cracks in this year because he also has to deal with the Tri-Wizard tournament).

**Current: **Harry is now 1 and it's been 2 years since he has been back in Hogwarts, dated Ginny and Voldemort made an appearance. During the two years Harry had a chance to finally mature and stop listening to people. He realized that the only way he's going to grow is by questioning everything someone says because while he was in Hogwars playing the "golden boy" he never had a chance to just ask 'why', thus would explain his attitude towards the Order and Dumbledore. They didn't want him to be a free thinker, just a tool they could use to destroy Voldemort and that's when Harry drifted away from them.

Now go on and read the story and if you have any questions drop me a review or PM.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**June 14, 2012**

**Reviwers: **Thank you so much for waiting and giving me such wonderful reviews so far and those who faved/watched my story!

…I know…here the FUCK have I been. Soooo here's an update of my life; I got a Wacom Bamboo Tablet and got accepted into Rutgers in New Jersey…tablet has been taking up most of my time which was why I haven't been updating. That and I had writers block but now I don't anymore and I am updating. Oh, and there was going to be a lemon in this chapter but I got to lazy and I wanted to update as soon as possible so I'm actually putting the lemon in the next chapter. Sorry to disappoint those who I promised sex in this chapter and didn't put it in. This chapter would have been out sooner but a certain someone forgot to pay the internet bill…and well…you know.

Currently I'm going over all the stories I ever posted on Ff . net and am redoing them completely. Like for example, I was working on a Vampire Knight fanfic and after rereading it I hated it and decided to redo it which is what I was also doing during my free time in summer school (which I am willingly going to, no one is forcing me) so my attention isn't only on this fanfic unfortunately. I'm also working on a new fanfic for Supernatural and Death Note (my two new obsessions right now) which is also taking up some of my time. I decided to make a schedule for myself to make sure I update in a timely fashion. Starting next week, depending on how I feel, Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays are dedicated to only working on one story/fandom. For example it would like:

Monday: Dysfunctional Opposition

Wednesday: Wonderland in Pieces

Friday: Somewhere in Between

And so on and so forth.

So updates will be like every three weeks…hopefully…I dunno…I'll stop ranting and you can go read the short story…I hate this chapter by the way; took forever to type and I wanted it to be longer but too bad for me, that didn't happen…boooooo.


	2. Chapter One

**Title: **Dysfunctional Opposition

**Rating: **M

**Author: **DarkAngelHunter

**Pairing: **LV/HP (main), FW/DM/GW, HG/FD, FG/LR,

**Warnings: **Yaoi, Yuri, Het, Bondage, Character Death, Blood, Gore, Genocide, Suicide, religion based stuff,

**Bashing: **Ginny (Heavy), Dumbledore (Heavy), Snape (mild), Order Members (Heavy), Gryffindor (Mild) and other's I don't care to list.

_**Dysfunctional Opposition**_

**Chapter One**

The music was loud, drumming against Harry's ears as he made his way through the dance floor to the other side of the club. Multiple florescent colored lights flashed overhead, shadowing the bodies that moved across the floor to the rhythm. The Dj, a muggle in skinny blue jeans and a tight wifebeater, was playing a mix of techno and rock; a combination the eighteen year old wasn't to found of but with all the alcohol he drank before coming here he didn't give a shit either way to what was playing as long as he could ignore the sounds of everyone else's blathering.

Hot, sweaty muggle bodies pressed against Harry as he reached the center of the dance floor. How the fuck did Hermione convince him to come tonight was beyond him. He wanted to stay home and mope all night because his supposed "date" for the evening cancelled at the last minute with some excuse that she was sick when she sounded perfectly fine on the other end.

This was the last time he was asking the opposite sex out on a date…at least his first boyfriend had a plausible excuse for cancelling on him; his sister was dying so he and his family had to go back to Russia. Harry never heard of him since but he didn't mind. They weren't really compatible but at least they gave it a try.

Harry was just drinking his sorrows away because apparently he couldn't keep a relationship for more than three months (Ginny didn't count because that was hardly what he considered a relationship at all) when Hermione gave him a ring, laughed at him when he told her his plans for the evening and practically screamed at him him to get dressed because she was dragging his butt out for some fun.

Club Sin, the place where outside rules are ignored to some degree and there was no such thing as morals. It was an underground club (which explained why it was so damn hot right at the moment) that was nestled in the dirty part of London. Of course, there was no sign direction you to this surprisingly popular place. You had to know people who knew people who knew people to get the location of this secluded hot spot. At night, this is where any single person would go to for a hook up or get a quick fuck but by morning, the place was locked up, bricked and turned to a prim and proper café shop that sold little bakery goods and damn hell of a good coffee to those who spent the night upstairs (which was called The Lounge) to either have sex with whoever caught their interest or was just too drunk to go home.

The policy was simple so not even the most stupidest of person couldn't get it wrong; you can drink, fuck and be as gay as you wanted to be but there was no way in hell you were driving home drunk off your fucking ass. Club Sin took care of their customers and treated them like Gods. You would think a club as loose as this wouldn't have any rules, but really, if they want their customers coming back they had to protect them from being killed or pulled over.

Harry moved with the flow of the dancing muggles until he reached where he wanted to be; the bar. He sat down in one of the black leather stools and ordered their strongest drink; Everclear, the one alcoholic beverage that was illegal in most states in America but that didn't stop Club Sin from buying it and importing it to London. He looked over his slim, black rimmed glasses, starring at the different bodies that moved to the rushed beat of the stereo; bodies of strangers pressed up against each other in an attempt to dry hump on the floor. It was a funny sight to him; watching as a couple exchanged saliva was like watching a comedy performance.

Hermione had convinced the wizarding world's savior to come tonight so he could finally get a girlfriend (or boyfriend, depending on who caught his interest tonight). After his traumatic break up with the small breasted git Ginerva (or Ginny for short, though it wasn't really all the traumatic, he just told her he was no longer interested in playing her knight in shining armor and in anger the red head threw a lamp at his head, screaming as he walked out the door that he would be back in her arms in a month's time…it's been two years) the intelligent witch insisted he needed to get back on the market after his last failed relationships and the final battle with Voldemort.

Harry snorted at the thought. Finally battle his perfect London arse; that was more like a bloody Kamikaze mission; head straight into battle without any form of plan and see how long it would take before the _Avada Kedavra_ hit him. Killing Voldemort? Please, Harry did no such thing! The dramatic, epic final fight that ever wizard thought they had didn't happen…in fact they had spent that secluded moment when they were alone debating on their point of views of how the Wizarding world should really be run and who's view was wrong on the matter which then turned into a retelling of their life story though Harry already knew most of Tom's but it felt good to hear it from the snake's mouth.

It wasn't one of those sappy sorts of cliché 'oh-my-god-I- finally-understand-the-meaning-of-life' moments but more along the lines of a mutual understanding that the other person's life wasn't as easy as the other person expected it to be.

So no, Voldemort was not "dead" however he had promised to stay underground for the time being. It seemed he had seen Harry's disposition when their wands connected and felt (dare Harry even think the word?) sympathy. Not a lot, but a tiny sliver that allowed the powerful Dark Lord to lower his wand and propose they hold off until Harry had his life situated.

_**Why fight an petty opponent who doesn't even have his head in the game? **_

Harry chuckled lowly at Voldemort's last words before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke. He did have his head in the game, just not the way Voldemort wanted apparently.

"You're drink sir." The bartender said in a rough voice, placing a six inch glass cup of clear liquid in front of him.

Harry nodded in thanks and dug into his pocket for cash but the man held up a hand, stopping him from doing so.

"Complements of a very generous fellow." He said with a knowing smile that Harry cared little to think about. He downed his drink in three gulps, slamming it back down though no one could hear him with the blasting music that started to transition into some American reggae tone.

Sighing loudly, the half-blood ran a hand through his shaggy raven hair, which he started growing out since his break up with Ginny and to put it simply, he was rather pleased on how it came out. The bangs kept falling over his eyes, but it gave him an air of mystery around him that drew women, young or old to him. He no longer cut the back and instead allowed it to grow longer past his shoulders. Eighteen years old with quite a build on him, Harry was considered the female's idol god; with his long, disheveled raven hair and emerald almond shaped eyes that were hidden behind a pair of slim glasses, he was something to behold and the only three other people that could rival his looks was Fred and George Wesley and Draco Malfoy.

All three of them had become fashion icons in the muggle world. Fred and George left their joke shop to the hands of their younger brother Ron Wesley after the war was "over" and persuaded the life of models even though their mother was against it, Draco following suit after Voldemort went underground with a few of his followers. He of course changed his name to Thanatos while modeling to avoid The Daily Prophet from looking for him. Harry had seen them a few months ago during a modeling show Hermione dragged him to. Speaking of that bloody witch, just where was she?

Harry glanced around the dimmed club, reaching out his magic to try and grasp hers. It was something new Harry had been working on. Because he sucked at Occlumency he needed a new way to sense other wizards nearby so one day, completely by accident, Harry discovered that if he reached into his magic core he could send some of his magic out in order to search for other wizards nearby.

Did it sound complicated in theory? No, not really if you were a professional at it but it was as complicated for him because for one Harry had to concentrate really hard on who he wanted to find and two, there was a limit to how far he could go, which is about one mile so far. His goal was to find Hermione right now so it wasn't as if he was searching for twenty people at once however… instead of snagging his friend's magic he caught someone else's magic signature. He turned his head down the bar table, casting his gaze upon a man that appeared twenty-five with wavy chocolate brown hair and honey hued eyes. Despite the distance between them-which were eight chairs- Harry could tell the man was wearing a short sleeved black shirt and some form of designer jeans on. Black of course.

Another wizard in a muggle club? That wasn't something you saw everyday…

The man blinked slowly, seeming to sense that Harry was watching him and his head turned to stare at Harry in turn. Harry felt his mouth dry up and quickly looked away, feeling his cheeks heat up at being caught starring. Okay, so there was another wizard in Club Sin, big deal? Wizards of all types liked to party so this shouldn't be surprising. Why should he care what another half blood was doing at Club Sin…it wasn't his business! Harry grumbled something under his breath about needing to find Hermione and scooted his chair back to get up.

He swayed somewhat as he stood from his chair with the goal to look for his M.I.A. friend when the bartender came back with a cup of water and two oval shaped pills. Harry's eyes narrowed as he set them in front of him. "What the fuck is that for?" he demanded, his right hand sparking underneath the table with a _Crucio _all ready to go to hit the older man if he was trying to drug him with some sort of pill.

The bartender held up his hand in surrender though, leaving the white pills and water on the table. "The guy eight seats down gives a message, 'take the Tylenol Potter before you keel over on the dance floor.' No need to shoot me." He replied, going back to serve another customer on the far side of the bar.

The eighteen year old blinked dumbly at the cup in front of him and then back to the man who was now smiling at him with a soft, wicked gleam in his eyes.

Growling fiercely, Harry ignored the generous suggestion and made his way over to him in a few strides, determined to beat the ever loving shit out of him. "What the fuck is your problem?" Harry demanded when he reached the man.

Surprisingly the stranger didn't seem to be offended by his sudden angry flare of magic in warning, ignoring him for a good five minutes as he ordered some water and two more white oval pills.

He finally turned to him and thrust the cup of water and pills in his face. "I wouldn't want the wizarding world's greatest hero going home drunk as a bat."

Twenty seconds went by before Harry took the hint that nothing was tampered with so he took the water, pills and downed them both in a blink.

"See, I wasn't trying to mislead you into a false sense of security." The man snickered as he took the cup back.

It amazed Harry they could hear each other over the loud music but didn't question it. It was probably a muffling spell the man cast around them. "Umm thanks I guess." He murmured, taking an empty seat besides the stranger once the occupant left to go dance. "So, what brings a half-blood wizard like you to a muggle place?"

_Might as well have a decent conversation with someone before kicking a certain witch's ass…_

"I'm surprised you figured that out with just one glance." The man chuckled, "I was here with a friend but he ditched me to go out with this pretty wavy long haired brunette in some tight denim jeans and a sleeveless red top. I think she was a mudblood, but hey, I'm not one to judge a person by their blood status."

Harry felt his eye twitch involuntarily in agitation; Hermione was the only one he knew in this club right now who was a "mudblood" with wavy long brunette hair, tight denim jeans and a red sleeveless shirt.

The man seemed to sense Harry's sudden anger and patted his back in mock sympathy. "Was that your girlfriend? Sorry about that."

"She's not my girlfriend." Harry grumbled, shrugging the hand away. "She invited me here to meet someone and left me on my own. I was trying to reach her through our Magic Signature but I snagged you by accident. By the way, you know my name but I don't know yours stranger. That's very rude of you to buy me a drink and not even introduce yourself to me."

"Well that was quite rude of me. The name is Elios, at your service."

"Nice name."

"Thanks…so you're single right now?"

Harry laughed at that. "If you want to put it that way, yes. I had a girlfriend, several actually but it didn't work out well. I left her two years ago and just got recently stood up by someone I was supposed to meet tonight."

In truth Harry had only gone out with four people in the last two years: three females (Ginny, Rachel and Jessica the one who stood him up tonight) and a male (John). After Ginny the relationships he had afterwards didn't last for more than two or three months.

"Ah, sorry to hear that." Elios said as he took a sip of his drink.

"You don't have to be. Two of them were a mistake so I don't care much about it anymore." Harry said, glancing over to the dance floor to keep his attention on something rather than those memories. John and Rachael were good people but due to complications in their lives Harry couldn't be in the picture and Ginny…he couldn't stand anymore…Jessica…the teen cringed slightly. He really didn't want to think about her right now.

"So…you must still be a virgin then huh?"

Harry's face lit up like a Christmas tree in December and he jerked his head around to glare at the older man. "Why the fuck would you say something like that?"

"By your reaction I'm going to assume you are a virgin then, nice give away."

Harry growled and grabbed the cup out of Elios's hand, took a swing from it before slamming it back down in front of the man.

They sat in a brief moment of silence, the music tempo changing again. Everyone in the club screamed, appreciating the song change into something more sexy, and yelled for the DJ to 'turn it up louder'. The movement of bodies that caught Harry's eyes made him turn his head to look back at the muggles dancing.

"If I had someone to dance with I would be on the floor right now." Harry murmured softly, his eyes showing longing to get up and move his body to the beat. However, he did not want to dance with some random ass stranger. It would be too awkward for him. He wasn't a horrible dancer…but he wasn't fantastic either however he was never embarrassed about it. Dancing was dancing though it was better to do it with someone you knew so you wouldn't get the feeling of being embarrassed. Harry considered dancing by himself and just allowing random people to come up and dance with him so it would save him the embarrassment of asking someone else to dance with him.

He pulled away from the counter, about to stand and go dance when Elios took a hold of his wrist.

"I could dance with you." Elios suggested, letting his grip on Harry go.

"I just meet you." Harry murmured. His words sounded far away to his ears but the wizard found himself not caring in the slightest. Was the Tylenol not working like it was supposed to? "You're a stranger to me."

Elios only shrugged his fine muscled shoulders and finished off his drink. "The word 'stranger' can be suggestive to the person who hears it you know. My brother could call me a stranger even though we live in the same house and we know each other's name. Why? Because we don't care to know about the other person even though we are under the same roof. A wife can call her husband a stranger because she no longer knows who he is anymore thus becomes labeled as such. You can call me a stranger but in all actuality, we are all strangers to one another; I am more a stranger as to you being friends with that female. So yes Harry we are strangers but that doesn't mean we can't have a good time together."

"…I'm so drunk right now that made complete and total sense." Harry giggled, the Everclear finally beginning to work its magic on his brain. The strongest thing close to alcohol was fire whisky in the wizarding world and because Harry had spent most of last year drowning in it, he had become immune to most effects of muggle alcohol but Everclear, being 190 alcohol content, worked wonders for him right now. No, the-boy-who-lived was not a drunk male and hardly got drunk but muggle alcohol did the most amazing thing to his head when he needed something to take his mind off of his life; it just made everything feel three hundred times better. The pills he took only worked to get rid of the effects of the drinks he had beforehand so the Everclear was still there in his system…and that was the only reason why he was dragging Elios, a guy he just meet, into the swarm of moving bodies to dance.

Club Sin was no ordinary club in every sense of the words; they had stripper poles, cages that hung from the ceiling with men and women in skimpy, leather clad clothing swaying to the erotic music that played, even their own game room for those who wanted to just beat a friend at a video game or chill out while their friends partied and drank their arse's off. No one cared if you were gay, straight, or was a transvestite. They didn't care if you were black, Caucasian, Mexican, Asian or all those other nationalities.

Club Sin had one goal and one goal only; to make every night the best night of your life. So Harry dragging Elios to the dance floor wasn't unusually or "gross" because there were girls grinding against girls and boys sexing with boys on the floor. And everyone was doing their own thing to care who you were dancing with.

Harry started swaying his hips to the beat, his movement's sensual and (dare he even think it?) erotic as Elios just watched him for a moment before he moved to stand behind him. "You are quite a tease you know that?" the older male whispered into his ear as he moved with him.

"Hmmm I didn't notice…" Harry purred, leaning his head back to rest against the crook of Elios's neck. Elios put his hands on Harry's hips as he started to rock his hips even more. He smirked when he felt Elios's breathe on his neck and shivered as a wet tongue caressed his flesh. "That feels good…"

"If you think that feels good I wonder what would happen if I touched you here." Elios murmured. As he spoke, his hands that were on Harry's hips began to move to the front of Harry's jeans, toying with the button before unhooking it.

Harry's breath hitched slightly, his ears drumming like his heartbeat. He was still buzzed from the alcohol he drank and every touch Elios gave him sent his nerves a lite with sweet, hot fire. And it felt absolutely wonderful! The eighteen year old didn't even try to stop Elios as the older man began to pull the zipper down of his pants. With so many bodies moving and flashing lights, no one paid attention to them; some were even doing the same thing to their partner so no one really cared what was going on around them.

Unfortunately, before Elios could do anything else Harry turned around and started grinding up against him. Elios smirked at Harrry's sudden turn for dominance. He reached forward and placed a chaste kiss on the young man's lips. He had meant to keep the kiss tame but Harry had other ideas. He took both his hands off of Elios's hips and brought them to the man's face, pulling him head down to crush their lips together in a fierce kiss. His tongue probed against Elios's lips, begging for entrance.

Harry felt dizzy; he'd never kissed someone before, not like this, let alone a guy (he never kissed John unfortunately). His head was spinning but kissing Elios was like kissing Ginny…hold that thought, it wasn't like kissing Ginny it was a hell of a lot better than kissing her! With Ginny, her lips were small, thin, hard and just plain. Something Harry couldn't get hard over no matter how many times she tried to bite his tongue out. Elios's lips were full, soft and just wonderful.

Something Harry needed right now.

Elios grinned to himself, allowing Harry to pry open his mouth with his eager tongue. Their tongues slid against one another as their bodies molded together. The music began to shift into something more stimulating allowing them to move much closer to each other as the dance floor became unnaturally filled.

Harry growled angrily when a pretty blonde came out of nowhere to wrap her arms around Elios's chest. There was no need to try and strain his ears to listen to her; he could read her lips just fine.

"Hey cutie, why don't you leave the little boy and come play with a real woman." She purred, her hands stroking up and down Elios's chest in a sensual fashion. "I'll show you a better time than he ever could."

Harry's emerald eyes narrowed into slits and pulled Elios's closer to his body. "Sorry sweetheart." Harry growled, a hint of possessiveness sparking in those _Aveda Kedavra_ green eyes. "But this man is mine; now be a good little wench and run off and go play with yourself sweetheart."

The blond frowned at him but refused to let go. "I'm much older than you little boy so don't call me sweetheart." She spat.

"Oooo poor blonde." Harry snickered, his arms moving to grip Elios's hips so he could grind against them. The older man to groan softly at the contact, pulling Harry closer to his body (if they could even get any closer than they already were) searching for that sweet friction. "I think he'd rather prefer dick over pussy any day so goodbye."

He pulled Elios from the mystery blond woman and practically dragged him away off the dance floor back to the bar but he wasn't thinking about sitting down for another round. Besides the bar was the door that led to The Lounge. It always remained closed and locked to prevent customers from sneaking in to take embarrassing pictures of other people.

"Master suite." Harry said to the man who opened the door. He glanced at him to Elios and reached under the bar for the key to the master suite.

"Hey, do you have money to afford that?" Elios asked as the man handed the key over and went to go unlock the door.

Harry smiled and pulled out a tiny, golf ball sized bag from his pocket. Making sure the cost was clear from nosey eyes, he used an enlarging spell and the tiny bag became fully sized. "I have all the money I need." He said with a hint of pride in his voice.

Since he had left the Dusley's place Harry had begun to start working at a muggles restaurant/pet shop/bakery to pay for his own apartment. He had stayed at Grimmauld Place until he saved enough then moved out to a cheap apartment despite Dumbledore's voice of concern (it was something along the lines of having either Aurora's coming to watch out over him or staying in Grimmauld Place while Voldemort was still at large). Harry lived in a quiet neighborhood in an eight floor apartment (he was on the fifth floor) with a cat named Nemo. He had put different charms over his place to prevent the Order and the Department of Mysterious from finding his location. Because Voldemort wasn't dead they still wanted to leash him so with Hermione's help he placed enchantments around the perimeter to keep other wizards from finding him. Hermione also placed small, undetectable wards around Harry's work places in case anyone tried looking for him there.

Harry just wasn't going to have it. All his life he was controlled, held back and pushed down. He couldn't even think for himself or talk without being addressed first. It was like he didn't matter and now that he was eighteen fucking years old the boy-who-bloody-fucking-lived was going to live his life the way he wanted to and nobody was going to tell him otherwise UNLESS they had a damn good reason.

The young adult wizard felt a sense of independence as he dragged Elios's up the stairs to the hallway that lead to the first floor of the Lounge, which would then lead to another door leading to the master suite floor (there was only eight master suites in total). The Lounge, in retrospect, was equivalent to an entire floor of a forty-five story building. Once you enter through the first door there is a Lounge Area where couches, chairs and tables were in case you needed to relax after long hours of dancing and you just wanted to be alone for a while. Past the Lounge there was a long hallway and on either side was doors to rooms.

The rooms behind those doors were made up with beautiful carpeted floor (though depending on which room the carpet is a different color) with a silk covered bed that just screamed heaven to anyone who flopped down on one of them. Each room was differently made and designed; some were made like the Victorian era while some borderline modern day and medieval rooms.

"Hey, I don't think we should go this far boy." Elios snapped, though he did not protest as Harry tugged him along to the other side of the room where there was another that would lead them to the master suite floor.

"I'm drunk who cares?" Harry laughed loudly, stumbling up the stairs.

Elios rolled his eyes, smirking softly at the young wizard pulled him to their destination. Harry fumbled with the key as he tried to unlock the door so Elios had to put his hand over his to stop the trembles. The simple touch was all it took to make Harry spin around and crashed his lips against the older wizard's mouth.

Elios moaned into the kiss before helping the smaller male slip out of it and moving his hands down to fumble with the pants he had begun to unzip on the floor before reaching behind him to turn the key to the master suite. After getting the damn door open (finally) Harry all but shoved him backwards ultimately pushing the door open and tripping over each other as they tried to avoid falling. It was futile though as Elios tripped over the rug and both came crashing down onto the floor.

Harry kicked the door closed with his foot as he scrambled to tear off the older man's clothes. Elios eagerly began to help as well, pulling off Harry's jacket through the confusion of frantic hands trying to rip his clothes off.

"Easy Potter." Elios panted harshly as they pulled away from their heated kiss.

Harry whimpered, grinding his hips against Elios's growing member. "Don't t-tell me what to d-do!" he snarled back, nipping the older man's lips.

Elios smirked, his tongue darting out to lick along Harry's neck. His honey colored eyes gleamed possessively with lust; Harry was drunk and horny to the point he would go at it with a complete stranger. How lovely it would be if the Daily Prophet got a load of this; their hero trying to get fucked at a lowly muggle club. The thought alone made Elios laugh out loud.

"I don't think we should be doing this." Elios murmured just as Harry started to pull his pants down. "You're going to regret this when you're sober."

"Hmmmm let me worry about that when I get there." Harry purred mockingly. He finally managed to wiggle out of his pants and boxers and he flung them carelessly aside. He kissed Elios softly on his mouth before he pulled away. "Now then…"

"Potter slow down!" Elios snickered, grabbing the teen's hands before they did anything else to him. "I'm not going anywhere."

Harry paused in his actions. "But-"

Elios sat up, supporting his upper body with his elbows. "No buts." He said sternly. "I don't want your first time to be like this."

Harry huffed in annoyance but stood up from Elios's form, not caring that he was naked from the waist down. He pouted like a child but other than that did not complain further. The young man was no longer "in the mood" for sex; Elios just killed whatever buzz he had from the alcohol and speaking of that, the Everclear was beginning to wear off. Harry never did stay drunk for long.

Irritably Harry grabbed his jeans and boxers, muttering dark curses under his breath as he pulled them on. He moved away from Elios to the small counter near the bed to search for some medication for his slowly forming headache. Now that he was starting to get a clear head, he could feel the guilt worming its way into his chest. "Sorry for even dragging you up here." He grumbled, finally finding the pills he needed in a bottom drawer next to the bed to help his hang over he was going to feel in a little bit.

"Come now _Harry_." Elios hissed softly as he stood up when he noticed Harry's cold demeanor. "I didn't say we had to stop what we were doing."

"Fuck you." Harry spat.

"Hey, out of curiosity are you into foreplay?" asked Elios completely ignoring Harry's foul reply.

Harry's head turned sharply to glare at the older man. "Are you out of your bloody mind?" he gasped, his eyes narrowing.

With slow strides, Elios walked over to the boy, towering over him. He reached out, grabbing him roughly by the shoulder and shoving him so that the dark haired boy fell on his back onto the bed. Harry gasped in surprise, the white pills falling from his hands.

"What the fuck are you do-AGH! WHAT THE HELL?" Harry screeched out in anger.

Elios descended on him before Harry could react properly and bit down onto Harry's neck viciously, breaking the flesh beneath his teeth. Harry cried out in pain, thrashing underneath the man to try and break free.

"Get off of me!" Harry screamed, "You told me you didn't want my first time to be like this so get off!"

"I meant on the floor." Elios corrected with a roll of his eyes. "Really Potter I thought you would be smarter than that…"

"You know what Elios, piss off!" the eighteen year old spat, his eyes narrowing with anger. Mood swings were a bitch when you're drunk…

Harry's hand managed to free it's self from the tangled mess of kicking and Elios trying to restrain him, his magic sparking on the tip of his his fingers dangerously in warning. He was ready to fire a _Crucio _towards Elios when the man pulled from his neck quickly. The spell was at the tip of Harry's tongue when Elios grabbed his wrist and slammed it back down above his raven haired head.

"_**Don't even think about it boy**_." Elios hissed in Parseltongue, his grip on Harry's wrist tightening to the point it was beginning to become painful before he released it.

Harry's emerald colored eyes widened in horror as honey eyes began to bleed into crimson red. Before his brain could fully register Elios thrust his tongue forward aggressively into Harry's mouth, trying to get some sort of reaction from him besides shocked silence. The kiss seemed to go on forever, Harry panting through his nose, his body tingling. He stared up at the older man with wide eyes as he pulled back. They were both breathing hard, staring at each other, Harry's lips slick and kiss-swollen, his pupils dilated, his body trembling.

Voldemort's smug smirk could be seen clearly now. Leaning down, he nibbled at Harry's slack lips, pressing closer. The arousal he felt when he was latched on to Harry's neck had returned and he was showing it quite physically now. He was hard, his cock pressed against Harry's hip, hot and heavy. Harry gasped, the soft, yet cold silk sheets against his back conflicting with the fiery heat of the other's body against his own.

What the fuck was going on? He couldn't peel himself away, couldn't (didn't want to?) say no. The man above him was Lord fucking Voldemort for Christ sake! This was the bastard that killed his parents, caused the entire wizarding worlds suffering and then some. This was the man that turned Harry's life to shit yet why was his retched body reacting this way…Damn it, why was this happening to him?

Everclear…yeah, he was going to blame this all on the damn alcohol and the lack of brain cells in his mind right now.

Although, Harry still had enough brain cells to wonder why couldn't he sense the connection between them? No matter what disguise Voldemort used, their link always reacted to the other's presence…so how?

_Ow…okay, thinking hurt too much…_

Voldemort seemed to sense Harry's confliction and a cruel smile danced on his lips. "You are reacting this way Potter because you are a hormonal teenager that had yet to reach adulthood. And you could also add I did quite well with my disguise, don't you agree?"

Harry held his breath, those hands, those damn traitorous hands sliding lower and lower, tracing the outline of the bulge at the his pants. This was just too weird. Harry didn't want to think anymore. He couldn't fight the feeling any longer; the bloody headache had finally gotten to him. Damn his feelings and damn this mother fucker for doing this to him!

Harry stared into Voldemort's face…no…that wasn't his face at all, probably a Polyjuice Potion to make him look human, but hell; his own cock throbbed demandingly in his own pants at the sight of those silted pupils staring down at him filled with want and desire. This wasn't supposed to turn out like this…well…fate had a really fucked up way of leading people towards their end or a new beginning, Harry just didn't know where fate was leading him to. Should he continue? Should he stop this before it got to out of hand? He didn't know if he could at this point.

Voldemort smiled maliciously at him and chuckled lowly in his throat. "I do recall a conversation we had earlier…something about you being a _virgin_?" he whispered, those crimson eyes gleaming with insanity. "I think we can change that tonight, don't you think?"

A guttural moan escaped Harry when he felt Voldemort's smooth fingers grip his erection, rubbing him harder every time a moan escaped his lips. Suddenly both of his hands were at the zipper of Harry's jeans, and almost too quickly they were sliding off his body, along with his boxers.

"No!" Harry screamed, his common sense returning like a train derailing and rolling over a few bystanders. He kicked out, regretting it almost immediately when his lower body was exposed to the Dark Lord and his legs were spread wide. Harry let out a cry of protest, twisting his body despite the pain it brought him. He wasn't about to get raped, not by a psychopath! Not by the guy he was supposed to kill!

Voldemort let out an irritated growl, reaching into his back pocket to pull out a blade. Harry's eyes widened in fear as the dark wizard raised the menacing looking dagger, the blade gleaming sinisterly in the moonlight and before he could demand an explanation as to why he had a damn dagger in his pants, Voldemort slammed it into Harry's left hand. The raven stifled the howl of agony that threatened to escape him, his body twitching as more pain shot through his nerves.

"_**Don't make me put one through your heart next time**_." He said in a cold tone.

Harry screamed silently when one finger entered him roughly. Voldemort continued to stretch Harry slowly with one finger, until another finger came to join the other. His moans were endless now, bordering a scream whenever he touched that sensitive spot inside him. He groaned out when Voldemort added another finger into the game.

Was this really what Harry was? Pathetic…worthless? Not strong enough? Speaking of strength…whatever happened to his? He went through intensive training with Hermione in order to preform wandless magic, strong dark magic at that… so why was he not attacking back? He had the magic in him, Voledmort didn't use any spells to seal his magic away so why when he said he didn't want this…his heart hurt? The answers suddenly hit Harry like a ton of bricks (or more or less he came to a sudden realization that just happened to click and it made perfect sense); why wouldn't he want this to happen? His goal was to piss Dumbledore and the Light side off and what better way to do that was to sleep with the enemy?

Yeah, Dumbledore was still alive. Harry only discovered that after his "finally" battle with Voldemort. Oh how pissed Harry was when the old cot came striding out of the half destroyed castle was an understatement of the century. Somewhere in the back of his mind Harry recalled having to be restrained because he was screaming how he was going to bloody murder the old man for real.

He felt Voldemort pull away, felt him grab both of his legs, and push his upper body forward exposing his opening to him. Harry clenched his eyes closed tightly; he had accepted what was about to happen to him but it didn't mean he was going to watch. He felt something hard and large press into his opening and he shivered in fear and anticipation. He couldn't even take in a breath before the man slammed into him, causing a scream to escape his already hoarse throat. Tom's hardened member filled Harry to the hilt, stretching the tight ring of muscle within him.

"_**You haven't been fucked yet**_." Tom panted in his ear. Harry didn't deem that with a response; he was too busy trying to control his breathing so he wouldn't start hyperventilating. Of course he never had sex before, not with a woman or a male; he was eighteen after all.

Harry's teeth bit harshly into his bottom lip, breaking the delicate skin as soon as the man began to move inside of him.

A grunt of pain was all Harry could utter, as soon enough he brushed once again into a sensitive nerve. "Seems like I've found your sweet spot." his words rang onto deaf ears, for his ears did not listen. Harry completely shut down, only feeling the sensation of his cock sliding in and out of him, hitting his prostate with every thrust.

Harry's moans were the only thing that came from his throat, unable to stop himself from giving in despite how dirty he felt…but it was a good kind of dirty feeling that just felt right and sure, this was his enemy however it wasn't going to stop him from enjoying himself. Soon enough Harry was screaming out Voldemort's human name when the dark wizard sped up his pace and gripped his member.

He groaned, his mouth open as more whispers of his name came from it. Voldemort's fingers caressed his cock roughly, milking it from the pre-cum that dripped from it as Harry slowly eased towards his orgasm. The older man on top of him slammed deeper and faster into his body and his throat began to ache from the loud screams that couldn't be swallowed down.

Voldemort's hand released Harry's cock, and with a finally stroke to its sensitive tip, Harry came.

Harry's entire body shut down almost immediately, feeling his body shake with the strength of his release and its equaling potent exhaustion. Emerald eyes opened slightly, and with the little strength he had, glared tiredly at the smirking man. "_**I hate you**_." He murmured before allowing his head to fall back against the pillow.

Voldemort chuckled darkly, placing a surprisingly tender kiss upon Harry's forehead. "_**I know, I'll tell you when I start caring.**_"

Harry rolled his eyes. "_**Okay…can you take this dagger out now? It's starting to sting.**_"

"_**Oh, Dumbledore's puppet can't handle a little pain?**_" Voldemort mocked but did remove the blade from Harry's hand.

The young wizard gritted his teeth against the pain and used a quick healing spell to clean the wound and seal it up. Now that that was taken care of, Harry pushed slightly at the Dark Lord's shoulder to get him to move. Voldemort smirked at Harry's futile attempt to remove him and proceeded to lie across him.

"We will talk when we are both well enough to get up and move." He murmured, burying his head in Harry's shoulder.

Harry grumbled something along the lines of, "don't think this means you're off the hook bastard" before exhaustion finally overcame him and he promptly fell asleep unaware he was never going to have that talk with Tom Riddle anytime soon.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry sipped his hot chocolate slowly, annoyed to the ninth gate of hell. The wizard had woken up that morning only to discover Voldemort had run off with his tail between his legs to god knows where, only leaving a note stating he would see him some other time. Of course Harry was quite livid when he saw that and set fire to the entire room but he did put it put before the fire alarms could go off. He was sitting in the cafe by the window enjoying the time he was wasting by being there and not back at his apartment. In the distant he heard the bell ring, indicating that those who were still asleep had to get up.

The eighteen year old cringed slightly when the cafe began to fill with more muggles. Cafe Luna was a popular hangout place among those who spent the night at The Lounge.

"Where have you been Harry?" Hermione's voice boomed out of nowhere, causing the male to nearly choke on his hot beverage. "How could you just completely vanish like that when we were supposed to be hanging out all night?"

"You're one to talk." Harry murmured, taking another long sip of his drink. "You left me last night to go fuck a random stranger!"

Hermione smiled and took the empty seat across from him. A waiter came over and she ordered some Barley tea and a breakfast muffin. "So, what'd you do when I left you to fend for yourself?" she asked when the waiter went to get her order. "Find anyone special you liked?"

Harry lowered his cup, sighing loudly as he retold what happened to him after they entered the club; leaving out the fact Elios was actually Voldemort for the time being. When he finished Hermione was grinning at him like the Cheshire Cat. "Wow, virgin Harry is no longer innocent." She joked. "Poor Draco and twins, I'll have to break their heart with the news that their little boy is deflowered by a hot random stranger on a one night stand, destined to never be together..."

"That's not the worst part." Harry murmured, stopping the brunette from continuing. He set his cup down, watching with distant eyes as a thin trail of smoke emitted from it.

Hermione frowned at that. "What's wrong Harry? I know you wanted your first time to be with Ginny but you were always bisexual or gay…you just didn't want to admit it to yourself. So it was a random stranger, what's the big deal?"

"Elios just wasn't anyone Hermione. I didn't have sex with a random person, I had sex with Voldemort."

Who knew such a simply worded statement could ruin the rest of Potter's life.

**To be continued…**

Review please~


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two: **Breathe Slow

Hermione blinked once…twice…three times before she reached across the table to grab Harry's shirt and pulling him so she could scream into his face. "HARRY JAMES POTTER HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST WHATEVER LITTLE SANITY YOU HAVE LEFT? TELL ME YOU JUST GOT HANGOVER AND IS NOT THINKING CLEARLY! PLEASE?"

Harry gagged as his female friend pulled him so her face was inches from his, smiling sheepishly as she ranted on how he needed to get put into a mental hospital or something to that effect. "Hermione let me go." He said as he struggled to pull away. His green eyes frantically shifted back and forth, noticing a couple of people where giving them odd, almost disturbing looks. "Damn it 'Moine, let go!"

The brunette reluctantly let him go and sat back in her chair with a huff. "I can't believe this." She murmured under her breath, already her brain scrambling to come up with some logical explanation as to why her best friend would willingly sleep with the worst being on the planet.

_It had to be some sort of potion or even the Imperious Curse but then again Harry wouldn't have remembered…or perhaps it was black mail. Maybe Voldemort found out what he and Draco did last summer and he was using it against him. _Hermione thought, her brows furrowed in concentration. There had to be some form of reasonable plausibility that Harry really was drunk off his arse last night and imagined it being Voldemort…_yeah, that's it he probably had WAY too much to drink because if I remember correctly he drank before he got here…unless…_

Harry laughed sheepishly at Hermione's sudden quietness, watching as her facial expression turned from thoughtfulness to shock. Who knew what whacky theories she was brewing in her gigantic brain…Then again he really didn't want to know. The waitress came back with Hermione's order and he asked for another refill of hot chocolate. She nodded and left to get the pot, as well as another order of cinnamon rolls.

"Hermione, whatever you're thinking its no, no, no and before you even go there it wasn't rape of any kind so put that out of your mind right now." Harry said with a sigh. "It's was a one-time thing and it's never going to happen again so put all those thoughts about me seeing him in the trash. Besides, his evilness ran off this morning to god knows where so there really won't be a next time…not like I would want to see him anyways. Besides I have other matters to worry about instead of that god forsaken bastard so let's drop this, okay?"

Hermione shot him curious glance but otherwise stopped her train of thoughts from continuing its wild speculations. "Okay, so exactly what happened…were you seriously that drunk or you just didn't care? I mean, you and him are connected in some way because he can read your thoughts. How were unable to tell it was him when you meet?"

"I would tell you if I knew Hermione." Harry snapped quietly. "I've been trying since this morning but I can't come up with a believable conclusion to sound convincing even to myself. And if I was that drunken Hermione I wouldn't have felt that blade go through my hand."

At that he glanced down at his bandaged hand, grimacing slightly as he remembered how Voldemort non to gentle buried the knife into his palm like some kind of crude Jesus Christ impersonation.

"…You know this is going to be a problem, right?" Hermione whispered as the waitress came back with Harry's request. It was a different woman this time with long grey-bluish hair tied in a ponytail. She smiled sweetly at Harry, though she was glaring darkly at Hermione.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" she purred, leaning over the table so her chest was a bit closer to Harry's face then he was comfortable with.

"Uhhh...no thanks." Harry murmured, scooting back a little.

Hermione's left eye twitched and she hissed at the woman. "Beat it bimbo, he's with me."

The waitress scowled before stomping away.

"God, Harry you seriously need to cut your hair." She chuckled, catching the woman's cursed mumbles. "I think that's the eighteenth woman since last week who came up to you and flirted openly like that."

Harry laughed softly before picking up his cup to take a sip. The hot chocolate felt smooth and rich against his tongue… just like the way George used to make before his mother banned him from the kitchen because he blew up the only working stove by placing Ginerva's make-shift throw pillow to see if it was really fire proof. Apparently it wasn't and the material Ginny used wasn't heat resistant and was made of some sort of flammable material…poor Molly had a near heart attack when she saw half her kitchen and the southern part of the wall was blown out.

"What are you laughing at?" Hermione asked, smiling as well from behind her cup of tea.

"Nothing." Harry snickered.

"Anyways, as I was saying, this might be a problem. I mean, Harry you had sexual intercourse with a madman and most likely he'll come back. Not only will be sneaking into your bed to get a piece of your arse every night, the Order might get wind of this."

"What makes you say that?"

"Have you looked in a mirror lately? You're rather good looking and if I wasn't a lesbian and dating Fleur I would throw you on the table right now and have you sex me but I'm not going to do that because just the thought of that made me throw up a little bit in my mouth. No man or woman (to the exception of me) can resist you Harry and the only reason why you avoided getting used because of your good looks is that you don't let people in easily. Voldemort will come back Harry; you're too hot to resist and Voldemort sees that." Hermione scoffed, taking a bite out of her muffin. "He may try to use his good looks to try and woe you over to his side. Be careful; with the way you described his human form, I say he would do whatever means necessary to the full extent."

…

"Harry don't look at me like that because you know it's true. I honestly would screw him too but as I said, I'm dating Fleur."

"Hermione, you just made me sound like one of those people who got everything they want because of their good looks. I'm not the sexiest guy around and I bet you if you put me in a room with nothing but hot guys-"

"They'd all would want to get in your pants."

Harry shot his friend a look of mock annoyance before finishing his sentence. "I was going to say they would make me out to be the least hot guy there." Harry grumbled. "And on that note, when the hell did you start dating Fleur? I thought she was married to Bill…"

"She is."

"Ah, promoting adultery now are we? Nice Hermione and here I thought you would always remain the book worm 'cheating-gets-you-nowhere' female from when we were still in school. Congratulations, you proved me wrong yet again."

"Hey, she's the one having the affair Harry so don't give me that look." Hermione snickered, throwing her arms up in surrender. "If she wants to cheat, let her. I just happen to be the one she fucks when she can't get it up for Bill."

Harry couldn't help the smile that stretched on his lips, however looked a bit uncomfortable with the choice of words she used. "If you're a lesbian then explain to me how come you went and had sex with one of Voldemort's Death Eaters last night."

Hermione threw her muffin in his face, her left eye twitching slightly. "Okay, so I'm bi, sue me."

This time Harry laughed. It was times like these that made Harry the happiest; being able to just laugh and talk about whatever he wanted with one his best friend. Despite the current discussion of Voldemort and Hermione's new turnover of 'helping-a-cheater-cheat' it was just a normal day for him after he finally got out of school.

"On a serious note Harry," Hermione said turning serious again "be extra cautious. Voldemort may be trying to lure you to the dark side with sex. I don't want to see you hurt. I've noticed you have matured since school but you seem…more distant. I'm worried you might end up doing something Grifindor like and end up dead."

"I thought the dark side had cookies not sex?"

"Focus Harry before my tea ends up mysteriously down your pants."

"I am focused. It's just last night made me feel so alive I kind don't care about it anymore now that we talked about it for a good thirty something minutes." Harry said with a long drawn out sigh after. "I mean he practically turned me into one of those sex-crazed women you see on those porn channels."

"You watch porn?" Hermione asked, surprise written across her normally calm features. "When did you start watching porn?"

"Nemo likes to watch it while I'm gone so I bought a few to keep him entertained when I'm not home for long periods of time."

Hermione laughed so hard Harry thought her tea was about to come out of her nose. "Right, _Nemo _wanted to watch porn."

"Speaking of Nemo I have to get back home to feed the mangy thing." Harry chuckled, getting up from his seat and slapping his money on the table, enough for what he and Hermione ordered. "I'll see you later on?"

"Yeah, I have some things to take care of in Diagon Alley." Hermione said. "Should I bring the twins along?"

Harry paused for a moment to consider that. "Well…you can invite them but it's their choice if they want to come or not however being as Draco will be there it's a possible yes."

"See ya Harry and if that bimbo tries anything tell her I know Tai Chi and I will kick her ass if she comes near you."

Harry snickered. "You're so mean Hermione."

"I know, I take pride in that."

"Oh, and Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Please be careful."

Harry waved Hermione off, murmuring softly that he'll be fine before leaving Café Luna. He needed to stop by the pet store to check if any of the new shipment of animals came in. There was also a new Italian Greyhound he wanted to see with before he went home to the beast of burden he called Nemo.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Nemo I'm home!" Harry called as he entered his one bedroom apartment. He hung his jacket on the stand beside a small table on the left side of the door, quickly remembering to lock it before going further.

When he stepped further into the apartment, a silver and black short haired cat trotted out from his hiding spot-which was underneath the couch-and greeted his master by purring loudly in welcome and rubbing his head against his legs before he scratched him with his right paw, causing Harry to chuckle softly. "Nemo, knock it off, I know I left you alone last night no need for the hostility."

Harry slipped off his shoes at the entrance before stepping into the hallway with Nemo right at his heels, mewling softly. "Alright you annoying pest, I know what you're bloody after." Harry snickered as he headed to the kitchen.

He pulled out a can of wet cat food from the bottom cabinet and opened it. Nemo meowed loudly, jumping onto his hind legs to try and climb up Harry's left leg to attempt to get to the food.

"Wait a second Nemo." Harry snickered, dishing out the cat food into a small dish before setting it down on the floor. Nemo began to greedily eat the food, allowing Harry time to get a little meal for himself; leftover steak and mashed potatoes he made the other night.

His boss at the pet store was pretty ticked that Harry didn't invite her to Club Sin when he told her how his night went and it took three bags of gummy bears and two packs of fruit rollups to get her back into a good mood. As an added punch to his ego, it also took about half his paycheck for the remainder of the month to tempt his lunatic of a boss to let him see the Greyhounds. Three seconds in the kennels and Harry had fallen in love with Shell, a brown and white female Italian Greyhound which immediately latched onto his leg when he went into the kennel.

Harry sighed loudly as he ran a hand through his hair; wondering to himself if he should buy Shell so Nemo could have a friend to play with when he was away for long periods of time.

"Nemo, you finished eating?" Harry called out, moving to the microwave to take out his food.

Nemo meowed softly in answer after he finished licking his bowl clean before he scooted off to go sunbath. Harry smiled in amusement, picking up the bowl and putting it into the sink. After putting warm water in the dish to let it soak, his right hand grabbed a fork and knife from inside the utensil drawer.

"Bye you silly cat." He murmured gently with a soft chuckle. "Leave me to my meal."

Harry set his plate of food down on the counter so he could find some napkins when he heard Nemo let out a threatening hiss from the living room in anger.

"What the hell?" Harry growled, making his way to the living where his distressed cat was growling in warning. "What's gotten into you-!"

The wizard stopped in the entranceway, his green eyes widening when he saw the man he was pissed off at sitting on his couch as if he owned the place with an amused smile on his now snake like face with Nemo standing on the coffee table, fur on end and claws out ready to slash at Voldemort's throat.

"Nemo calm yourself!" Harry ordered after getting over the temporary shock and disbelief that the greatest Dark Wizard around was lounging on his sofa like some king of England. On any other day Harry would have been shaken up looking into the snake face of the evilest wizard alive today; hell he almost wet himself during the Triwizard tournament when he was resurrected in the graveyard. Of course that was three and a half years ago. Now, Voldemort felt no different to him then he would if he was talking to a long lost cousin who was a pain in his arse.

The hissing cat calmed himself on the spot, meowing softly to show he was sorry for misbehaving, but was curious to know who the stranger was that appeared into their home.

"Lovely cat." Voldemort murmured gently watching the cat trot over across the table so he could get petted by his owner. "Feisty like his owner."

Harry sent the Dark Wizard a glare before coming closer to pay some attention to his pet. "And just like him I have claws _Tom_." He hissed in anger. His fingers stroked Nemo's fur, watching Voldemort with a bitter look on his face.

Voldemort didn't seem too fazed by the older teen's angry glare and instead leaned back against the sofa's head. "I came here to talk to you like you wanted, remember. Or did you change your mind about that?"

"I remember we were going to discuss something important but apparently you ran away with your tail between your legs before we could." Harry snapped back. He felt his scar twinge but it wasn't downright painful, a warning per say. The younger man rolled his eyes and finally took a seat across from the Dark Lord. Nemo pouted softly when he was no longer being stroked and jumped from the coffee table to the chair Harry was now sitting at. "Okay then Voldemort, talk."

Voldemort half glared at the younger man for being so bold with him before clearing his throat. "Where do you want me to begin?"

"Well you can start by telling me how you became human. I would also like to know how come I was not aware of your presence through our connection when we were in close proximity. And if there is still time before I rudely throw your arse out of my home you could kindly explain your reasoning for taking my virginity last night if that's okay with you Mr. Dark Lord."

Voldemort smirked softly at Harry's heavy use of sarcasm. "I don't think the first part is up for discussion Potter."

Harry scowled. "I'm not giving you an option _Tom_. You can either tell me or get the fuck out. I am not in the mood for mind games or the run around shit you normally give me. We're both mature adults here and if you want to be an arse fine by me; just don't do it under my roof."

This time Voldemort frowned and Harry's scar burned more than it did a few moments ago. Silence followed shortly after as the Dark Lord contemplated on what to do. To be quite honest his reasons for coming here were unknown at this point and he certainly didn't come to explain himself to the boy (yes in Voldemort's eyes Harry remained a child to him no matter how "mature" he was) though he did have a sense of curiosity on how Harry would react to his explanation and he did always have a weakness for things that peeked his curious interest. That and he was always a man of his word (well…some of the times).

"Very well, I will tell you only because I am feeling generous today so be grateful brat. I have been working on a special brew for myself for some time now, about four years to be exact. It's an ancient and very dark type of magic called Magick. Here's a brief history lesson on it; Magick is, in a sense, like the magic we use now however it was more dangerous, wilder. Menacing. It puts the Dark Magic you know today to shame…but of course you and many others like you wouldn't know much about Magick."

"It's "Forbidden Magic" that the Ministry didn't want anyone to know about so all the text was supposedly destroyed before mankind even existed by the first governing wizards however when I was about thirty-four I travelled to Ireland and discovered there was still a book, untouched by wizard or muggle hands, filled with very sinister spells and potions some I never knew existed; there were potions on how to slowly destroy a person from the inside out using simple every day ingredients and spells that, I dare say even had me frightened momentarily. It was fascinating to read the knowledge that no wizard today heard of. There was one potion I found that could rid myself of my snake like appearance whenever I wanted and give me the body of any age I choose from my lifeline. It worked like a Polyjuice Potion however, to shift into an alternate form at any time you needed to add dragon scales and bathe in virgin blood. Are you following me Potter or am I going too fast for you to comprehend?"

Harry glared at him but nodded for the Dark Lord to continue.

"So using some ingredients for Plolyjuice Potion, and I will make it a point to say the ingredients you know now to make a Polyjuice potion are quite different in the Magick way of making it which I'm not going to tell you because then I wouldn't be me now would it? I added the dragon scales and slaughtered fifty-seven virgins, male and female and bathed in their blood for a year while drinking the potion…oh don't look like that Potter, you know I'm not above bathing in blood. When I became my former self I had a more stable control of the connection between you and I which answers your second question. I can also control you're pain through the connection just like I did last night. Remember, you couldn't tell which way was up or down…"

Harry threw a stinging hex towards the Dark Wizard but being who he was, Voldemort easily flicked it away. Returning up right, Harry allowed the information to sink in. He had a tone of more questions to ask like; if Magick is original magic than how come none of the other wizards were allowed to use it? How come they wanted it to be destroyed so badly, surely it wasn't THAT horrible? Was Magick created from the very first wizard and if so who was he or she? Or was the creator just a force like the muggle belief of there being a 'God'? Did this creator open the door for wizards alike?

So many questions but those would have to wait a little longer.

"Okay, well that makes some sense I guess but now onto the important factor in this explanation of yours: Why me? You hate me and want me dead so why go through all the trouble of doing this to me? Do you despise me that much that you want to try and ruin my social life as well? Do you really have nothing better to do in your time then drinking some damn potion, going to a muggle club and seducing me? Because if you ask me there were better looking muggles besides me."

Voldemort actually looked appalled at Harry's accusation. "Please Potter like I need to stoop THAT low to ruin YOUR social life." He scuffed. "And besides how can someone's life be ruined if one doesn't talk about the details that go on within it?" the Dark Lord leered. "However, a slip of the tongue may be the start of the downfall of your life if you're not careful, now wouldn't it?"

Slowly Harry's gears began to turn in his brain until something snapped into place and he finally realized much to his horror what the bastard meant. "Y-you…you…"

Voldemort's smile grew quite wicked. "I assume you are trying to get out that I'm going to leave you with the burden of keeping this secret of me and you having sex because I could care less about the whole situation and let's face it; for me having sex with someone underage won't come to a surprise to anyone however, you Mr. Savior has the wizarding world looking at you in such high regards that if you slept with your enemy it would plummet your status greatly. You will be shunned by everyone who supposedly supported you in the fight against me leaving you more alone then you ever were. A select few of your closet friends will look at you in disgust after discovering you willingly submitted to your enemy in bed and most likely you will get locked up for treason because as you know the world today is quite unkind to those who betray them. I can sleep peacefully at night knowing I got you in bed Potter but if you were to cave under some unknown pressure your life as you know it will end because no one will be there to support you like they did all those years ago."

"You're Griffindor side won't let you live with the guilt Potter. In less than a few days, give or take a week or two perhaps, you will want to admit your sin to lord only knows and that someone might just be the wrong person to confess to. They'll go straight to someone else and from your experience, gossip flies fast in the wizarding world."

Harry's eyes had hardened with utter fury as Voldemort spoke. Everything he said was exactly what he was thinking of getting out but worded much better than what he would have said. The weight of what he did would be too much of a burden; how could he stare into those wizards faces and have this secret bottled up inside? That he, the wizarding world's hero, had sex with the darkest wizard alive and kept it a secret from them? They would be horrified, ashamed…disgusted. They wouldn't want him in their life. The Ministry will try to find another way to kill Voldemort, ignoring the prophecy to find other means. How would he be able to keep it a secret though he already told Hermione but he knew she wouldn't tell anyone except the people they both trusted which were few; she was forever loyal to him after she realized how manipulative Dumbledore really was in this Light verses Dark battle.

"Damn it!" Harry all but screamed, standing up abruptly. His green eyes were filled with malice as he hissed in Parseltongue, "_**Get the fuck out of my home Tom and I swear to God if you step foot near me again I will bloody murder you in cold blood and don't think I won't because I've had plenty of practice with dark spells since you went underground!**_"

Voldemort sighed in mock exhaustion before he frowned. _"__**Really Potter is that anyway to treat someone for heeding your request?**_"

"_**GET OUT!**_"

The vase on the wall-self exploded causing shards to go flying across the room.

"_**Alright Potter, I will leave you for now to think about my words and a little advice before I go…you know as well as I do who Dumbledore really is, so be on your guard; he'll do anything to keep his perfect boy under his control**_."

"_**Piss off**_." Came the sharp, angry reply.

"I will be back Harry." Voldemort hissed softly as he stood. "Be a good boy until then won't you?"

Harry let out a violent string of curses from his mouth as the Dark Wizard disapparated from the living room. Nemo mewled softly towards his owner, looking quite puzzled by the whole thing.

"Fucking dark lords always have to be so cocky." Harry muttered darkly under his breath. "Nemo, go find Hedwig for me, I need to send a letter to Hermione and then after that get my robes…I have an Order meeting to attend to."

Nemo bowed his head in understanding of his master's sharp orders and with a sharp crack disapparated to find the owl requested and Harry's robes.

The young male sighed heavily in agitation, running a hand through his hair to try and calm his nerves. He wasn't going to fall into Voldemort's trap. It was going to take a lot of guilt to make Harry confess to the deed he had done and there was no way he was going to collapse under the pressure so soon. Hermione was the only acceptation simply because Harry knew she was the best at keeping secrets. He would act like nothing happened, and besides, it's not like he was raped or anything so it wasn't going to eat him up inside…maybe a little but not a lot. And with Hermione's help he could hide just about anything from the Order, including Dumbledore so that wasn't a problem either. But what if Voldemort was right? His words stung a bit because he knew they were true; his followers betrayed him once, who's to say they wouldn't do it again?

Maybe he was thinking too hard about the whole thing and just needed something to take his mind of it.

"Hoot."

Harry turned his head to see his snowy white owl on the couch with Nemo sitting on his robes. "Thanks Nemo." He said, snatching the black garments from underneath the cat's rump. Summoning some paper and a pen, Harry quickly wrote a letter to Hermione telling her he was going to be late to Diagon Alley and she should go ahead and do shopping without him. He then tied it to Hedwig's foot and sent her off. Hermione had stopped going to the Order meetings because she had to spend her time studying to claim her place in the Department of Mystery's. She was going for head chief regarding Magical Creature rights which included giants, centaurs and house elves so she really wasn't in the mood to participate in the petty meetings the Order insisted on having once every few days. Ron and his twin brothers have kept her as updated as much as possible but other than that the only time Harry saw her was when she needed help studying or shopping.

"Watch the place while I'm gone Nemo and if that man or anyone else you don't know comes in uninvited I give you full permission to hex their arse until they're black and freaking blue." Harry ordered as he grabbed a blue and gold marble from the bookshelf besides the TV.

Nemo seemed to perk up excitedly at the order, meowing happily; it's been awhile since he had the opportunity to hex another wizard.

"Bye Nemo." Harry murmured, whispering his destination 'The Burrow', activating the untraceable Portkey and disappearing from his flat.

Seconds later he landed in the front yard of the Weasley's home, dusting himself off because as usual he landed in a big pile of leaves that seemed to always surround the place no matter what time of the year it was. Portkeying to destinations seemed to agree with him more than apparating all the time and to make sure no one could find him; he requested untraceable portkeys from the black market. He could sense eight magic signatures inside already: Dumbledore's (Harry cringed when he felt the other's magic), Mad eye Moody's, Tonks, Molly, Arthur, Ron, Ginny (he cringed a second time in disgust) and Lupin. The rest of the members weren't there yet.

Breathing slowly, Harry walked up to the front door, wrapping the cloak he brought with him around his shoulders before knocking lightly on the door. At once the wooden object swished opened and a blur of red fell onto his body.

"Oh Harry it's so good to see you!" Ginevra Weasley's voice sounded in his ear as the small female embraced him in the doorway.

Harry sneered to himself and roughly shoved the seventeen year old away from him. "Not in the mood Ginevra." He said coldly. The other seemed to not hear him and instead dragged Harry further into the house, closing the door behind them with magic.

"Mom, Harry's here!" Ginny called, latching onto the older male's arm.

Molly appeared in the kitchen doorway in second, white flour covering her from head to toe. "Good to see you Harry my dear." She cooed, coming over to embrace him lovingly.

Harry shook his arm out of Ginny's grasp long enough to embrace his (what he considered) second mom. "Good to see you too Ms. Weasely." He greeted softly.

The plump woman pulled away suddenly, frowning as concern washed over her face as she looked the eighteen year old up and down. "Harry dear you're much too thin…I can feel your ribcages. Have you been skipping meals again?"

"Living on my own is challenging; I have to cut down to only two meals a day to keep up with bills and rent." Harry replied. "But I'm doing fine now; I try to eat as much as I can during my breaks at my jobs…"

"Jobs?" Ginny interrupted innocently. "I thought you only had one?"

Harry fought down the urge to glare at her. "I had to get two more since the first job had to cut my hours back significantly. I'm in the process of finding a forth one so I can have extra money in my pocket to buy new clothes. My old ones are getting to small."

Molly gasped in horror. "My dear if you needed help all you had to do was ask!"

_I didn't want help. _Harry thought bitterly. He smiled though to hide his feelings. "I'm fine really. I'm used to not eating a lot so I'm okay!"

"Did you eat lunch at least?"

One sheepish look from Harry told her he hadn't…again.

"Oh Harry."

"I was going to eat this time I swear, I was just interrupted by an unannounced visitor is all and I got sidetracked then I remembered I had a meeting with the Order tod-!"

Molly never gave him a chance to finish as she grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the kitchen with Ginny hot at their feet. "You're just in time; I finished making a Shepard's Pie not too long ago so it's still hot. Ever since Hermione showed me how to make it the family has been asking for them every other day. Goodness it's hard to keep with their growing appetites now that they're getting older."

She plopped Harry in a chair and began summoning plates, cups and utensils. "Ginny dear go fetch Ron and the other's, lunch is ready."

Ginny sent her mother a dark look when she turned around to dish out the food before turning on her heels and leaving the kitchen to find the other members of the Order. Harry finally let out a breath of relief now that Ginny wasn't down his back. He could never really feel anything when she was around. Seconds later a plate of steaming ground meat, vegetables and potatoes was set in front of him, interrupting his moment of peace.

"Here ya are dearie." Molly piped, placing a cup of pumpkin juice besides the plate. "Now you eat that right up and afterwards I'll get you some pumpkin pastries."

Harry thanked the misses of the house and began to eat the food. It did nothing to unnerve his clenching stomach but while he was in the Weasly's house he had no choice but to finish whatever was on his plate least she go into mother hen mode and that was something Harry really wasn't in the mood to deal with at the moment. The conversation with Tom was still lingering in his mind which did nothing to settle his mood.

Soon more footsteps could be heard faintly, drowned out by Ginny's shrill voice snapping at Ron to leave her alone.

_And my headache returns._ Harry thought as he drank his juice.

"Hey Harry." Ron greeted when he entered the kitchen followed by the others.

"Hey Ron, Lupin." Harry greeted back, ignoring everyone else as they sat around the table to eat.

He tensed slightly when he felt the old man's hand touch his shoulder. "Hello Harry." Dumbledore spoke in a rather neutral tone compared to his usual cheerfulness. "It's nice to see you after so long."

"It's been two months." Harry replied in a low tone so he wouldn't give away that he was not pleased with the old wizard's presence. "And I've been busy."

At that Moody scuffed in disbelief. "Like we're going to believe you've been 'busy'. How is partying your arse off busy? You should be finding a way to defeat the Dark Lord instead of getting drunk every other night!"

Harry scowled at the crazed eyed man, dropping his fork. He no longer had an appetite "I thought we already made an agreement that you all would stay out of my bloody social life as long as I keep coming to these stupid group meetings which I'm always left out of."

"Harry you know we always tell you the important details…"

Harry shot a dark look towards Tonks, shutting her from continuing. "You give me very vague details on what needs to be done and I might add, involves how I'm supposed to defeat Voldemort. So I don't see how leaving me little information to go by helpful to my mission which has me wondering what's the point of me coming if I'm always shooed away."

"You had your chance at Hogwarts but you blew that out of the water." Moody growled back. "Letting the Dark Lord waltz right out of your hands all because you two had a 'heart-to-heart'. Disgusting!"

"We came to an agreement of sorts and ever since then we haven't heard from him. I say I did a hell of a good job in that fight and I bloody know when the time is right he'll show his snake face again. I want to be prepared because unlike you all I'm the one with the bloody prophecy hanging over my head!" Harry snarled back at him with malice. _Snake face, sex god face…it doesn't matter to me what form he shows himself in I'm hitting him with the Killing Curse._

"Calm down Harry." Lupin spoke from somewhere to Harry's right. "I understand you're frustrated but if we don't have the slightest clue on how to go about you finally killing Voldemort then there isn't much we can tell you. He's been underground for almost two years; who's to say he wasn't planning while he was in hiding. We aren't aware of his movements so we are just as blind as you are right now."

The young man nodded absentmindedly. Harry made a note Lupin said 'I' instead of 'we'. "Well I'm here as usual be grateful for that, where is everyone else anyways?"

Moody mumbled darkly under his breath but was roughly elbowed by Tonks to stop. Arthur sat down beside Harry and took a plate of food. "They will be arriving in a few moments, why don't you, Ron and Ginny head up upstairs and we'll call you when they get here. You may take your plates just don't make a mess."

Harry stood, leaving his food that he didn't touch while Ron and Ginny grabbed their share. They thanked their mother before following Harry through the living room to the stairs that would lead them to Ron's quarters. However Harry did not go in the same direction of Ron's room. Instead he bid them both a good day and made his way to the twins shared lodgings where he locked the door as he entered, placing charms and seals to prevent anyone from coming in uninvited. He wanted to be alone until the twins arrived.

He stretched his body across Fred's bed –he could tell it was Fred's because he always had a thing for green- and took off his glasses to rest his eyes. Normally he would have went with Ron to check out the many joke items he invented while his brothers were away but with Ginny around there was just no peace to be had. She would always cling to him, wrap her thin arms around one of his and wouldn't let go until he either had to relieve himself or leave.

Harry groaned tiredly and he rolled onto his side so he was now facing the window. The sun was just beginning to reach its highest peak in the sky, which to him meant it was probably around one or just about two now; a perfect time to take a much needed rest to soothe the headache that began to form since that morning and with so much information he had to take in from Voldemort, he felt he needed a well-deserved nap and hopefully everything would resolve miraculously by itself. He placed his glasses on the small table besides the bed he lay in and pressed the pillow over his head and soon fell into a comforting, dreamless sleep.

**To be Continued…**

**Comments are much appreciated even if it's just to drop a line saying 'Great story' or 'Update Soon' XP**


	4. Chapter Three

**Go to updated Author's Note Page!**

**Chapter Three: **Come Back Around

_A nine-year-old __Harry__ Potter yawned and stretched as he sat up in his bed, his wide green eyes looking over at his nightstand to see read the time. It was almost midnight…hadn't his parents come back yet? Worriedly, and mostly because the silence was nerve whacking, __Harry__ got out from his bed and headed downstairs. First he checked all of upstairs, hopping to see any signs of life, but there weren't any indications that his parents had returned from whatever it was they were doing. He had gone to his mother's room and found it empty, but noticed her music box was playing. Maybe she returned earlier and was now downstairs. She normally did a little cleaning before going to bed. He remembered her saying it eased her nerves or something._

_Harry then made his way to the stairs. As he reached the top of the steps he noticed all the lights were still turned off. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion; his mother never left the lights off when she was cleaning, least she end up bumping into random objects…and who cleaned in the dark anyways? _

_As he made his way down the stairs he began to smell something…off. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but it only seemed to grow worse the further he descended. Reaching the final step, Harry felt nauseated. When he was climbing down the stairs the smell had become thick. It assulted his senses the further he stumbled about to try and find a light switch; the scent of something decaying. Where was that horrible stench coming from? It was a strong metallic scent that he could taste on his tongue…it was disgusting. Grumbling softly to himself, his fingers grasped the handle for the light switch near the steps, carelessly flicking it up only to have a horrible scream tear from his throat._

_Harry's emerald eyes stared, dismayed at the bloody mass that used to be his mother. Painful sobs racked his body before he could stop them as large hot tears blinded him and fell down his face like two small rivers. The boy ran over to his mother's severed, bloodied head, examining it through blurry eyes, unable to believe what he was seeing was there. __Blood flowed freely from where her eyes used to be… nothing but hollow shells starring at the opposite side of the wall. Whole chunks of flesh ripped out of her head revealing the darkened cavity within pink and red and black. _

_Another painful sob racked his body as he reached out with trembling hands, picking it up with the utmost of care and ran his hand through what was left of her lush brown hair that had not been cut off oddly enough when her head was disembodied and cradled it to his chest. Why was his mother's head all the way over here?_

_Harry made an attempt to stand but found his legs would not obey him so he crawled over to kneel besides his mother's disfigured body, her head still loving cuddled to his body. He placed her head, once so full of life and always had a kind smile, back onto her body where it was supposed to be and stayed there. The tears continued to flow as he looked upon her body. A large incision was hacked into her torso from her collar bone down to her abdomen, splitting her gown. Her insides pulled out like wire to lie outside her chest. Her legs and arms were bent, twisted in the most gruesome way; bones protruding out in odd shapes while in that position. _

_Where was his father? Why wasn't he here?_

_He had stopped sobbing, now only crying silently, clutching desperately at his mother's blood caked dress…what a beautiful dress it was. It was once the color of pale yellow and silver now stained with his mother's blood. She used to always dance in it to make him smile. She was not dancing now. She was dead. _

_Harry was too busy trying to wake his mother up (because maybe this was just a sick Halloween joke triggered to early and it was a horrible one at that) he didn't notice the tall figure in the shadows from one of the corners of the living room, watching him with cold red eyes._

"_Please, please wake up. Mommy I'm sorry, I really am…please open your eyes…this isn't funny anymore!"_

_The figure that was comfortably concealed walked out from the shadows. He made silent strides over to the small, sniveling child and spoke in an almost cruel tone. "She can't hear you Harry."_

_Harry jerked his head up to look up at the dark man, his eyes widening as he looked upon the strange man that was now in his home._

"_Who are you?" he demanded standing from his mother's disembodied form to face the man. Even though the fear was evident in his voice Harry remained strong. "What do you mean she can't hear me?"_

_A cruel smirk feel upon the man's lips, making his handsome face look twisted, insane, and he let out a dark chuckle._

"_She's dead you stupid little boy."_

_Harry looked at the man in confusion. What was he talking about? "W-what?"_

_The man let another bone chilling chuckle, and leaned down to whisper into young Harry's ear._

"_**I, Lord Voldemort, killed her Harry and it was such a delicious sight; hearing her screams of terror as I shattered her fragile bones and ripped her flesh from her body. I'm just sorry you couldn't see it dear boy, it was quite a sight. Though, this isn't how your parents really died from what you remember correct? I blasted them with the killing curse when you were only a babe and destroyed them…But I must say it does feel rather refreshing to get hands on experience when it comes to killing. I had to always use a wand but it's uplifting the muggle way; it leaves a much prettier decoration than them simply dropping dead after they get hit with a green streak of light.**__"_

_Harry recoiled in disgust and horror, staring disbelievingly up at the man known as Voldemort. What…WHAT? This random man just came in a killed his parents? What did his parents ever do to him? Harry knew they would never associate with such a sinister man; they were good and loving parents who cared for their child with all their hearts…_

"_Why…?" Was the only thing he could ask as he stared into those evil crimson eyes…_

"_**They were in my way so I had to kill them**__." A cold finger reached forward to brush a strand of hair from Harry's face. "__**And now there is no one to keep you away from me**__…"_

_Harry felt like his heart was about to explode with anguish. He couldn't think, couldn't breathe, could feel but just couldn't do anything! It was like he was just there, feeling but nothing else._

_Shocked suddenly turned into anger. He clenched his hands into tiny fists, screaming at the top of his lungs about killing Voldemort with his bare hands. However the Dark Wizard quickly picked the smaller boy up and threw him against the wall, closing his large hand around Harry's small frail neck._

_The smirk that had lingered on Voldemort's face had disappeared only to be replaced by an emotionless mask as he reached with his other hand out to gently caress Harry's cheek. "__**Now, now Harry, don't be like that. Revenge is never the answer to your problems. As a matured young adult I thought you learned that by now.**__"_

_The scenery began to change, breaking apart like cracks against the pavement…Harry was no longer a boy pressed up against the wall but an eighteen year old that he truly was. _

_The dream had shattered…_

"_What the bloody hell are you doing in my mind?" Harry snarled as he clawed frantically at the hand around his neck. "Get out! Get out now! You aren't welcome here you bloody bastard! Messing with me in my bloody dreams how low can you fucking go **Tom**!" He spat out the elders name as if it was acid on his tounge._

_Voldemort released Harry's throat slowly, but only to reach behind the young adult to grab a fistful of black hair, his lips descending to devour the skin of his neck and slather wet kisses all over, down to his collarbone to nip sharply at the flesh beneath his mouth. Harry let out a gasp of surprise before it turned into a breathy moan. HIs neck just had to be fucking sensitive. Letting out a angry snarl, Harry jerked his head out of Voldemort's hold, not caring about the sharp pain he felt after doing the action._

_Voldemort chuckled darkly. "__**Does this bother you, Harry**__? __**That I can be here in your dreams; get into your mind; make you feel and see things that aren't real? It hurts you doesn't it?**__" His voice was dark and deep…as if he were mocking him. _

__"I won't allow you to do this to me you fucking asshole." _Harry hissed in reply. Voldemort couldn't help but scoff aloud at that statement; as if he could stop him from doing what he wanted. As to prove his point he cotinued to ravious the neck beneath his lips, making sure to leave as many bite marks as possible._

**_"You never answered me Harry; does this really bother you that much?"_**

_Harry wasn't sure really for there was a soft haze that seemed to be flooding his mind. He started feeling detached and sated; as if all was well and good and he didn't just see his mother's mangled body a few seconds ago. __Voldemort held him there against the wall with magic so he would be free to use his hands. Those cold fingers trailed down the front of Harry's pants, unbuttoning the useless clothes and sliding them off those perfect tanned hips. And Harry didn't protest in the slightest. He didn't mind what the man was doing to him. It's not like he didn't want this anyways._

_"**Do you like this Harry?**"_

_Voldemort forced Harry's legs apart, lifting them over his shoulders and breaking the spell he put on him so he could move freely. Harry hissed in pleasure, his back arching off the wall to press himself closer against the older man as soon as he was free from the spell. He was feeling emotions he felt the night he gave himself to Voldemort. However, this time there was no guilt._

_Harry clung to the Dark like a child, his body going tense as he felt Voldemort's engorged member beginning to fill him. He gritted his teeth against the slight discomfort, his green eyes wondering to stare over Tom's shoulder to look into the lifeless eyes of his mother. Those hollow eyes stared back at him and he expected the harsh reality to come crashing down, to wake him up from whatever world he was disillusioning himself with, yet he felt nothing for her now. People die; it's the nature of things. Some before others and that's okay because it's the circle of life. You eventually turn to dust be it before your time or way later. His eyes closed so he could block out the image to only focus on the intenseness that was happening between him and Voldemort._

_Tom whispered into Harry's ear as he nibbled on his ear lobe, biting harshly on the tender flesh and electing a soft cry from the other. They moved against one another, trying to get more contact because it just wasn't enough for either of them._

_Harry heard him growl over him. The sound sending a chill down his spine and he watched with neutral astonishment as Voldemort nuzzled his neck (which reminded him of what Nemo did when he wanted to cuddle). He gasped softly when his eyes caught the sudden glimmer of something sharp in Voldemort's mouth._

"_W-what the hell?"_

_Voldemort pulled away slightly to smile at the confused young male. "I am a snake Harry; I am entitled to fangs you know. As cliché as it seems, it's quite fetching isn't it?"_

"_Yeah but I just want to know what you were about to-Aah!" _

_Harry's words were cut off by his moan when the Dark Lord scrapped his lengthened teeth across his skin. _

"_Did you know that I am venomous as well? One bite from me and I can stop your heart in a minute however I can also control to inject the venom into your blood stream and believe me it's tempting to bite you Harry and see how your body will react."_

_Harry cried out once more as Voldemort slowly lowered his head back to the crook of his neck. Nuzzling and kissing and teasing with his cold lips, drawling out the moment of tight, tense fear for him. Then, at the perfect point over his vein, just when his innocent blood was fully tainted with his orgasm and his essence, he felt the dermis of his skin being broken by sharp unforgiving fangs._

_With each of his thrusts Voldemort bit further into Harry's neck. Blood spilled out from the wounds he created and stained them both with red. It only fueled his desire for the younger man further. Driving them deeper into the pit of lust that surrounded them._

_Voldemort remained latched onto Harry's neck even on his last thrust he felt the warmth of his release coming out flush against his prostate. Harry's body went limp, falling prey to one last jolt under the power of his throbbing hips. They kissed his way up his neck to his ear; he whispered something that completely stopped the last few beats of his fading heart. _

"_**You are mine Harry, remember that**__."_

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"WAKEY, WAKEY EGGS AND BACON HARRY!"

Harry shot up from the bed, cursing in every language he knew that he was going to send the killing curse flying at the rude person who interrupted his sleep only to see the identical smirks of two identical twins staring back at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Harry screamed at the two in rage. "Can't you wake a person up without yelling?"

Fred pouted in mock disappointment before grinning like a cat that just caught the canary. "Hey Harry, first of all you're sleeping on my bed so you have no right to yell at me." He jabbed his thumb in George's direction. "However, you may yell at him all you want."

His twin's response to that was to grab his brother's thumb and twist it before smiling at Harry.

"And besides, you were having quite a pleasant dream just now…who's Tom anyway?" George teased, poking Harry's cheek. "Could it be the guy Hermione told us about earlier?"

Harry blinked…then blushed realizing the name George just said. "Fuck!" he cursed, slamming the palm of his hand into his forehead. "You two are to not tell ANYONE about this or I swear I'm killing the both of you!"

Fred and George smiled at the flustered male and both patted his back in support.

"No worries mate." Fred reassured.

"Everyone is at the meeting so no one but us heard you moaning like a wonton whore for _Tom_." George finished with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

That earned them both a vicious stinging hex to get thrown at them. The twin red heads laughed as they dodged the _Crucio Curse_ that Harry sent at them.

"I swear guy's you're going to kill me." Harry groaned, throwing the blankets away from him and grabbing his glasses off the counter. "So how was your trip to America?"

George smirked. "Awesome; you should have seen our darling Draco. He was so hot in those skinny black jeans and tight shirt the woman there wanted to eat him up."

"Wow, and no one was looking at you two?" Harry asked as he threw his legs over the side of the bed so he could stretch out. "For shame."

Fred shrugged his shoulders uncaringly. "Eh, we got offered to do a threesome with some pretty females but we had to decline on account Draco would castrate us."

Harry blinked, confusion washing over his face as he just realized a major detail in this entire conversation. "When did you guys get so chummy with Draco all of a sudden? I thought you hated him…"

"Actually since we've been modeling together we've gotten pretty close." George explained. He flopped on the bed besides Harry, making room so Fred could join him. "But what we should be talking about is you and your new love interest. Hermione told us all about how our little Harry is no longer a virgin."

Harry playfully swatted him across the head with a pillow. "Yeah, it was at that club she took me to after my date cancelled; the one with the four levels."

Fred rolled over onto his back. "Wait, so you gave it away to some random stranger? I thought you said you were going to wait until you were married…"

"That's the thing it wasn't a stranger, I knew who he was." Harry murmured. He twitched slightly, his eyes trailing to the door. "But we'll talk about that later, there's someone at the door."

Right as Harry said that three soft knocks could be heard before the doorknob turned and Ginny's face appeared. She smiled in a disgustingly sweet way at Harry as she addressed her older brother's.

"The meeting's over." She informed. "Mom wants you two to start on dinner while she entertains the others."

Fred and George both scowled but stood up to do as instructed; it was an obvious bluff since both of them was banned from the kitchen but they had to go downstairs anyways to take care of some important business. They sent Harry their goodbyes, muttering they would meet him and Hermione at Diagon Alley with Draco in a little bit and left, leaving him alone with Ginny. The two shrouded themselves in silence for a moment, with Harry just sitting there before Ginny made the first move. She walked in slow, seductive strides towards Harry and sat beside him, not noticing how his body tensed at her closeness.

"Harry," she said softly. The long haired teen grasped Harry's unmoving hand into hers and held it close, as if she let go he would somehow disappear. "Why aren't you speaking to me anymore? Every time you come over you always look at me coldly and act so detached…did I do something wrong to make you so upset?"

"I thought we've been through this." Harry replied quietly, pulling his hand out of hers. "I left you because I got tired of playing your trophy boyfriend. And because you didn't understand the difference between personal space and together time."

"But Harry love, you know if you needed time alone I would have given it to you. That's a real stupid reason to dump me you know." Ginny frowned, her eyes hardening slightly.

Harry growled under his breath, glaring at her with distaste. "Ginny, you were suffocating me! You wouldn't let me hang out with any of my friends and during the duration of our so called 'dating' the only time I had to myself was if you were sleeping!"

"Harry! I've been nothing but a good girlfriend to you!" Ginny screeched in anger. She stood up sharply, her frame shaking with fury. "Whenever you needed something I would go and ask my mother if she could help because you were too proud to admit you needed help! When you went days without eating I went to Snape to get supplement potions because you needed something to help get your nutrition! And let's not forget when Cho died I was the fucking shoulder you cried on! How was any of that a reason to dump me? I was being what any good girlfriend is; loving, caring and holding you above all else!"

"I never asked for your help!" Harry shouted back, getting to his feet. His magic sparked around him; warning Ginny she was pushing whatever tolerance he had for her. "I didn't want to burden your mother with worrying about me because she was always stressing about the children she gave birth to! The only reason why I wasn't eating those times was because I was getting fucking sick with the stomach flu on and off so the doctor instructed me to only drink liquids, no solid anything until I was better and don't you DARE bring Cho's death into this because I know for a fact you HATED her!"

Ginny scowled nastily at Potter's outburst, her magic sparking out as well. "Harry James Potter you will speak to me with proper manners of a gentleman!"

"Oh that is it!" Harry hissed, making Ginny take a step back in horror. "I have had enough of this Ginny! If you don't want your family to find a dead sibling then I suggest you get out of my sight."

"Are you threatening me?"

"What does it sound like?" Harry yelled, pushing Ginny towards the door. "Just get the bloody hell away from me and stay away! If you come anywhere near me I'm sending the Killing Curse your way and I won't hesitate in doing it so I'll give you that!"

He slammed the door just as he heard Ginny scream for her mother. Growling, Harry went to the window to look out into the horizon so he could think; every time he came here Ginny or Moody always dampened his mood. If it wasn't one thing it was another. Moody would tell him he was nothing to the Order and the one reason he was here was because of the prophecy needed to be fulfilled. Ginny…wow, what went on earlier was the reason why he didn't want to come around and after bringing up Cho's death into the argument like that…

Harry's magic lashed out and destroyed the bookshelf that sat in the corner of the room. Wood splinters flew around the tiny space landing in random places. He didn't care; Fred or George would clean it up after he left. Actually, everything in their room was either new or fixed with magic to look new after several occasions Harry decided to blow it up with his magic out of anger. They allowed him to do whatever destruction he wanted to their room as long as he got all his anger out and he didn't start sending curses their way.

_I should have stayed home. _Harry thought bitterly, his hands clenching into fists. _Every time I come here something bad happens and in about twenty seconds Ms. Weasly is going to come knocking on the door and demanding I talk to Ginny because she's 'upset'._

Harry slammed his fist into the side of the wall, relishing in the feel of the dull ache that shot through his fist and up his arm. He took deep calming breaths as he counted backwards from one hundred. When he reached fifty the expected knock sounded in the small space taking his mind away from counting.

Using a wandless spell, he unlocked the door allowing Molly to enter, but to his surprise it wasn't who he was expecting. Instead there in the doorway stood good old Headmaster Dumbledore.

"What do you want?" Harry asked. His tone was devoid of any emotion however he could feel the anger returning.

Dumbledore said nothing at first, taking slow, intentional strides over the broken wood pieces before he was standing next to him. "My boy it appears you have been stressing lately, is there something on your mind you would like to speak of?"

Harry felt the old man trying to pry into his mind and he immediately brought up the mental barricade he had perfected over the course of two years. He noticed the slight disapproval on Dumbledore's face and smirked to himself knowing the old fool couldn't get inside his head like he could have when he was in school still.

"Nothing at all Headmaster it's just…I've had a lot on my mind concerning Voldemort and me now being out here in the real world; living on my own while working so many part time jobs to try and make a living while also fearing for my life that the Dark Lord will come from my closet and slit my throat can be rather taxing." Harry said with slight humor in his voice.

This time the frown on Dumbledore's face was noticeable. "Harry, I think it's best for you to move out of your apartment that you reside in. It is unsafe and venerable for an attack. I feel it is much safer to be here than there…"

Harry stiffened though Dumbledore continued.

"However, if you do not want to reside here I can grant you permission to return to Hogwarts grounds."

Harry's heart skipped a beat…several actually.

"R-return to Hogwarts?" he managed to stammer out disbelief laced in his voce. "But sir, I thought after you graduated-"

Dumbledore's laughter stopped him from finishing. "No my boy, I have asked permission from the Ministry of Magic to grant you entry on the grounds for a short while, until we can figure this out."

That's when it was Harry's turn to frown. "Figure what out if you don't mind me asking?"

"It does not concern you Harry."

The eighteen year old growled, turning away from him. "Whatever, don't tell me I'll find out eventually as always through sneaking around and being 'Harry'."

Dumbledore ruffled Harry's hair much to Harry's disapproval. "In three days the train will be leaving to Hogwarts if you want to reminisce on old times or you have the option to take the Floo, either way you will be getting there the same day."

"I'll take the train." Harry murmured.

"Alright my boy, I'll see you in three days." Dumbledore said his mood returning to his usual cheerful self.

Harry refused to look at him even as the headmaster left. Some time passed before Harry checked the time and noticed it was time to meet with Hermione. He left the room, going down the stairs. Muttering a quick farewell to Lupin and Ron (the twins were nowhere in sight so Harry assumed they ditched cooking to go meet up with Draco) he dug into his pocket to touch the Portkey marble and quietly whispered his destination 'Diagon Alley' where he would meet with Hermione to tell her how the remainder of his day went.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry found Hermione in the book store as usually, arguing with the cashier on how _Hidden Artifacts in Your Backyard _was placed in the wrong section and it should be corrected immediately and the poor woman looked distraught as the clever witch started listing off reasons why it should be done as soon as possible, beginning from A.

Harry hid his smirk as he approached the counter, tugging gently on his friends arm to make her stop. "Give the woman a break Hermione." He snickered, pulling her away after throwing some money onto the counter and grabbing her book. "You almost gave her a heart attack." Harry chuckled when they were a safe distance away from the shop.

Hermione huffed, tucking a lock of hair behind her hair. She grabbed her book and lightly struck Harry in the back of the head with it. "It is her responsibility to make sure each and every book is in its correct place; I spent three hours looking for this book and where do I find it? In the _Archeological Findings of Madam Bouch_! Of the nerve of that lazy woman! I am going to be writing to the book store keeper about this and something better be corrected or he will be missing his number one customer!"

Harry decided to keep his mouth shut as she ranted, least she turn on him with her rage. They passed a few shops before he tugged Hermione into a small cake store where they were to meet Draco and the twins. "Hermione enough!" Harry hissed softly, sitting down at an empty table and dragging Hermione with him into the seat beside him.

The place was relatively empty at a time like this, but Harry was fairly glad for it. His head was still throbbing. He had to find a potion or spell to get rid of these constant headaches; they couldn't be healthy with the way they just appeared at random times. Hermione sighed and placed her book on the table.

"So, how was the meeting?" she asked. Hermione was trying to sound a tad bit interested but she found it hard these days to care what the Order did in their gatherings. In fact, Hermione refused to accept the letters they sent through owls telling her the time and date of their next meeting. If one was sent she would return it with a kind (but rude) reply that she was no longer engrossed in doing anything with the Order if Dumbledore was still calling the shots. Her mind was more set on trying to become the head of the Magical Creatures Regulations Department because Umbrage (shockingly enough she was still alive) was completely screwing them over (pun not intended).

Harry shrugged. "As usual I was left out. I don't know why you keep asking me, the answer is always the same."

"Neh, a girl can only hope for change," Hermione chuckled.

Harry made a sound of agreement and placed his head on the table. His head was starting to throb painfully. It hadn't hurt this bad since Voldemort touched his scar in the graveyard. Urgh, _I bet it's Tom trying to get into my bloody mind again. _He thought, flashes of his dream running through his thoughts. The wizard blushed slightly, bringing his head up to thump the table slightly which went unnoticed by Hermione who was watching the door for any signs of their friends.

"Anything else happen?"

"Well, I did get into a fight with Ginny." He murmured, hoping a conversation might soothe him from thinking about the pain in his head.

Hermione stiffened abruptly and turned to him, her brown eyes blazing darkly. "I want full details, NOW!"

Hermione didn't like Ginny. In fact, she sometimes found her company most unpleasant and sometimes the braniac wishing she had a shotgun instead of her wand to kill the annoying red head with. Ever since their fifth year when Harry broke up with her she had been nothing but a pain in the arse; acting like a spoiled, rotten princess because she was denied something good. However because she was Ron's sister and they were still friends, Hermione put up with Ginny though that didn't mean she was going to tolerate her nasty behavior she always seemed to get whenever Harry was at the Burrow.

"She was getting touchy feely again and throwing a fit because she wanted a better reason for why I dumped her…she brought up Cho's death…"

Immediately Hermione's face softened but she was still frowning. "Bitch." She growled, turning her head again just as the doors opened. Fred and George appeared with a figure clad in black robes with the hood pulled over the head in-between them.

They both knew who it was.

Fred, George and the "known" stranger sat across from them, George borrowing an empty chair from another table to sit. "So, what are the plans for the remainder of this evening?" Fred asked, picking up a menu to glance at the newest creation and sales. "Ooooo Carmel Apple Pie with cinnamon sugar on top."

"It's not as good as it sounds." Hermione said, taking the menu from him and placing it back down. "I should know. How have you been Thanatos? Hopefully these two haven't annoyed you too much."

"For shame Hermione!" Fred gasped in a sad attempt to sound insulted. "We have done nothing to upset our darling Thanatos! Isn't that right George?"

His twin nodded in agreement. Thanatos on the other hand was grinding his teeth together in annoyance to keep from screaming at the top of his lungs that they were both a pain in his arse but refrained…barely.

Harry felt the corners of his mouth twitch into a small smirk as he watched his best blonde haired mate struggle to control the Malfoy's famous temper (mostly found in the females but Draco did take after his mother more than his father after all) and not strangle the two to death.

"Calm down Thanatos; you're burning a hole through the table." He chuckled softly while Hermione, Fred and George argued among themselves. "Before you ask though, my life is going great and no I'm not going to tell you about it right now. Though I see you've been doing quite swimmingly; tell me have either one fucked you yet or are you still that cute, blushing virgin I learned to love back in school?"

Thanatos was happy enough to give Harry a swift kick in the shin as a response to that.

Hermione didn't notice the pained expression when Thanatos kicked Harry, her attention on the twins. "Fred, George, you need to keep your damn sister in check before I break her arm. She's starting to become quite a nuisance and I would HATE to have your mother loose a daughter."

"We've tried." George complained. "She's too wrapped in her own little fantasy that Harry will one day wake up, realize he isn't gay and will fall into her arms begging her to take him back and he was wrong for every thinking he was gay to begin with."

Thanatos couldn't help trying to stifle his laughter. "Wow…your sister is that delusional? Wherever did you get such a bimbo like her?"

"Don't ask us, our parents know the answer." Fred and George replied at the same time.

Hermione chuckled, elbowing Fred in the ribs. "Nice, oh, by the way, which one of you blokes has my ticket for this month's fashion show?"

Harry didn't hear what Fred…or was it George response to that; in fact, he was more concentrated on the explosive pain that suddenly coursed through his forehead after Thanatos had kicked him. "S-sorry guys." He managed as he stood up, trying desperately not to reach up and put a hand over his scar. He didn't want unnecessary panic to go around. "I just remembered I have somewhere to be."

The young adult wizard didn't glance at his friends as he made his way out the café; he didn't want to see their looks of concern or allow them to see his pain-filled expression as he hurried out into the busy streets of Diagon Alley. He needed to know where this pain was coming from and for that he had to find Volde-fucking-mort.

Oh joy…

**To be Continued…**

**Reviews are very loved~**


	5. Chapter Four

**Go to updated Author's Note Page!**

**Chapter Four: **Fahrenheit

Harry James Potter was probably the most patient eighteen year old of his generation. He put up with a lot of drama between school and friends, death attempts on his life on more than one occasion starting when he was still an infant and kicked into a war that cost him almost everything and it wasn't even his fault to begin with. He was the ideal person who could keep a rational mind yet make decisions that were irrational even though a plan seemed to work out in the end because of it. Harry could keep his cool in the tightest of situations and still be able to get what needed to be done, done. When his friends were in danger Harry would jump in and help to the best of his ability. The young adult never let his anger get the better of him anymore after a long and agonizingly painful therapy session with Dr. Luna Lovegood.

However, today that Harry was shoved into a closet, gagged and bound with duck tap because the Harry right now that was standing in his apartment looking into the faces of four Death Eaters and a smirking Dark Lord with his cat in his lap was one very pissed off wizard about to send _Crucio's _flying across the room. He was out all day trying to track down the son-of-a-bitch who was giving him excruciating headaches and here he was lounging on his chair as if he owned the place!

"Nemo, down!" Harry barked irritably. It was taking all his willpower not to blow a hole into the nearest wall; on and off, on and off…the throbbing in his head wouldn't leave him be no matter how many times he tried using spells or muggle medication. He was defiantly not in the mood to deal with anyone especially his kiss up of a cat who seemed to just love the attention the overly egotistical bastard was giving him..

Nemo frowned at his master's tone of voice but did as ordered; hopping off Voldemort's lap to lie comfortably under the table out of harm's way. He knew Harry was in no mood right now for any disobedience from him and he was not too partial to the idea of getting a curse sent his way in his master's enraged state. "I'd ask why you are here but then again I don't really care."

The four magic signatures Harry felt around him belonged to Fenrir Greyback, Draco (Harry tried really hard not to look surprised when he picked his up), his father Lucius Molfoy and the crazy bitch Bellatrix Lestrange. He gave Draco a hardly visible smile in greeting before frowning and turning his attention back to Voldemort.

Voldemort continued to smirk in his normal conceited sort of way (in Harry's opinion) and indicated that he was to sit down with a nod of his head, which Harry stubbornly refused. It was late, nearing eight now and the sun was just about to disappear. He had a long day and the boy-who-lived wanted to sleep and ignore just about everyone.

"I heard from Snape you will be returning to Hogwarts in three days?" Voldemort questioned when Harry didn't move to sit or open his mouth to start the conversation.

"…of course the slimy git tells you," Harry hissed under his breath and then said rather blankly. "Well you heard right, I'm heading back to Hogwarts to be safe from _you_."

Harry made sure to put emphasize on the 'you' indicating that it was the Dark Lords fault he was going back to Hogwarts. Not that he wasn't disappointed in going back to his old school. In fact, he was thrilled however to many questions and concerns replaced his feeling of joy and content; was he going to have to quit his jobs? What about his apartment? Who would take care of Nemo? He couldn't just leave his magic cat in the hands of muggles and Dumbledore didn't know he had a cat. Knowing that old man and his sneakiness he would probably have Harry hand Nemo over claiming he was "full of dark magic". There was no way he could keep his apartment and Hermione was too busy with her job to apartment sit for him for a whole school year. It was too much to think about and there really were no solutions his mind could come up with at the time and the train to Hogwarts in three days.

Sighing loudly, Harry seated himself onto an unoccupied piece of furniture, his eyes locked onto Voldemort's for a good ten seconds before looking away to glare at the hiding ball of fur under the table.

"Nemo, would you please go make tea, obviously these people aren't going to leave anytime soon so might as well entertain them for the rest of their stay like the good little boy I am."

Nemo darted from underneath his safe haven to the kitchen, making it a point to ignore the curious stares that followed him.

"How the hell is a cat going to make tea?" Draco questioned aloud, not missing the narrowed look thrown his way by three older wizards. "And when did you get a cat Potter? The last time I was here you were contemplating on getting a dog…thoug-"

Harry shot the blonde a dark look making the blonde close his mouth with an audible "click" of teeth hitting against teeth when he read the expression on Harry's face. Malfoy just revealed something he should not have.

Harry rolled his eyes, leaning back further against the head of the chair; might as well keep the conversation going being as the aristocrat let it slip he had been seeing Harry after a while. Not like it was going to make much of a difference in their friendship. "Remember my seventeenth birthday? Hermione got him for me as a gift and apparently, it isn't ordinary as I first thought. He can do stuff normal cats can't however it's not a familiar just in case you're wondering…but I digress, we're getting off topic: why are you here _Tom_?"

The Death Eaters turned to their leader for the answer because they had no idea either. Nemo returned moments later with a tray hovering in midair and set it on the table. Crème, sugar and other knickknacks were added to the tea that smelled pleasantly of mint and after he stirred them, each cup was sent to an individual. There was a brief moment of silence as Nemo worked and when he finished the conversation resumed.

"I can here to confirm what Snape had told me was true and now that I have I will be on my way after I finished my tea," Voldemort hissed softly before taking a drink of tea. His nose wrinkled in disgust as the taste of Chi and milk hit his palette. Not the greatest muggle brew in the world but Deeming it safe his followers began to drink as well.

"If that's all then you can let yourselves out," Harry said, standing up from his seat and pulling his cloak off, throwing it carelessly over the chair, he was no longer sitting at. "You know where the front door is."

Not bothering to wait for a reply Harry went to the back where his bedroom was. The raven haired male didn't care much that the Death Eaters were currently occupying his living space; he was tired and wanted to be alone and he wasn't about to waste the rest of his energy trying to get rid of them. Nemo would keep them company until they left but he wasn't going to start playing host to his enemy any longer. Tea was as far as he would go.

He headed straight to the dresser and started to pull out different sized shirts until he found a large work shirt that went down to his mid-thigh with long sleeves that went over his hands. Harry started wearing only shirts to sleep after an incident that happened in the bathroom a few months ago after he had to relieve himself in the middle of the night. He was half asleep and when he had finished his business he forgot his pants were still down and as he was turning to wash his hands his feet had gotten tangled which resulted in him falling and banging his head against the sink's edge. Harry had a headache for three weeks after that and it was a feeling he did not want to revisit.

After finding some clean underwear Harry went to the bathroom that was attached to his room, closing the door behind him with a slight more force then he meant to. When he emerged thirty minutes later dressed in his night clothes and smelling of Japanese Cherry Blossom (courtesy of Hermione with the words "if you're going to be gay, shop at Bath and Body Works" written on a card that came with it), Harry returned to his living room expecting it to be empty but was completely taken by surprise when he saw the Dark Lord talking pleasantly to his cat with no Death Eaters in sight.

"Seriously Tom, why are you still here?" Harry snapped, drawing the Lord's attention to him. "You could have the least bit of decency to try and act like you take what I say into consideration and respect the fact I don't bloody want you here in my home. And stop encouraging my cat to be a kiss up; it's bad enough he likes to watch porn on my television."

Voldemort raised an elegant eyebrow at Harry's choice of night attire but did not say anything about it. The brat said his muggle-given name once again but he didn't bother to correct it. Obviously, the boy wasn't going to quite calling him that no matter how many times he ordered him to stop. Though maybe a few _Crucio's _would make him cease his childish behavior.

"I'm waiting asshole."

Voldemort mentally sighed, making a note to _Crucio _one of his followers when he got back to Riddle Manor. "I stayed to give you this."

He produced a key from his cloak and placed it on the table. It was an odd looking key, not like the ones you find in every London home, but it a Skeleton Key. It was two or three inches long and the bow of the key were in the shape of a clover. A green snake coiled around the ending at the tip. A thin ribbon of silver was looped around the middle clover and tied so it could hang around the neck.

Harry glanced at it before he looked up to Voldemort. "And that is…?"

"For you if you ever get bored of being in that confined castle just insert this key into any door, locked or not, turn it and you will be transported to Riddle Manor," Voldemort explained. "It's untraceable so your Order won't be able to track your whereabouts."

"And what makes you think I need a safe haven like your manor?" Harry snapped a bit harsher than he meant it to be though his brain was beginning to pull him into sleep mode. Him, plus lack of sleep equaled a very violent young adult. "You want me DEAD Tom; I don't think I would feel comfortable coming to your house full of Death Eaters that, on your orders, would kill me faster than I would have time to blink; no thank you."

Voldemort mulled Harry's words over in his head; true, on his command he can order every Death Eater to fire at the boy and it was rather odd that he would give Harry a key to his manor…but he had his reasons, and he had to remind himself it wasn't for anything personally.

"Don't push your luck Potter; feel honored that I'm giving you access to my manor," Voldemort sneered in a mocking tone. "You are free to come and go as you please, but I do warn you; if you come across a Death Eater then you are on your own."

Harry couldn't help but chuckle. "Right…you know…if I was a little bit saner I would find this whole situation disturbing but I just feel like laughing on how ridicules this is. We fuck, you suddenly won't stop popping up in my apartment and now you give me a key, yet that night meant 'nothing'. What a load of bullocks. You know what you are so full of shit just like the rest of them. Blood fucking…" he trailed off grumbling the last words under his breath.

"What did you say boy?"

Harry shook his head dismissively. "Don't worry about it. Anyways being as you're here alone I can get onto more important things: like what was with all the headaches you've been giving me all day? Did one of your minions fail a mission of yours or did you just decide to try a new way of killing me; death by agonizingly painful headaches because let me tell you, it almost worked. I know you want me dead Tommy but really try to be more creative when it comes to trying to kill me…and by that look you're giving me I'll safely assume you have no idea what I'm talking about."

If Harry thought Voldemort couldn't make any other facial expressions besides anger and passiveness, tonight he was proven wrong. The look the snake wore was one of complete surprise, confusion...and jealousy…or was that anger? Feeling a bit uncomfortable under Voldemort's piercing crimson eyes; Harry took a seat on his couch.

"Okay, so I can one hundred percent assume that wasn't you all day?"

Voldemort swiftly stood, his cloak swishing around his feet as he made his way to front door without a word or backward glance. Harry blinked in confusion when the Dark Lord used the front door (_seriously couldn't he have apparated out_?) to make his exit but quickly got over it, opting to strengthen the wards placed around his home before he had anymore unexpected company. Once he finished, he called for Nemo as he made his way to his bedroom once more.

The cat perked up from his spot on the window ceil and followed after his master, knowing it was going to be along night of tossing and turning on his part.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Voldemort entered his library with a purpose. Once he left Potter's (dare he even think it?) home he tortured eight of his Death Eater followers, surprisingly forgoing using _Avada Kedavra _on any of them before summoning Draco. The young Malfoy looked as if he was going to piss himself when he stepped into the Dark Lord's presence after the normal meeting. He had demanded answers about his relationship with Potter. He could have easily used _Legilimency _to gain access to the blonde-hair's mind but it was most amusing to see his face go whiter than usual as he poured out what his lord needed to know.

Draco had told him of their growing friendship since third year being as that was the most difficult year in Hogwarts and the Chosen One was (and Draco didn't stutter when he said this) "about to lose his fucking mind" from the onslaught of stressful situations he, or some other "fucking bloody dumbass", put him in. He went on to explain that over time they had grown closer as friends and he even admitted to liking Hermione who was a mudblood. Then he got to the part where Harry started having constant headaches.

"He would always get this irritated look on his face and hiss under his breath about bloody dark lords and their mood swings," Draco actually snickered before quickly remembering his place. "I always asked him what was wrong but he would always brush it off like it was an everyday thing. Hermione was always worried and Ron would constantly complain that it was you trying to get into his mind.

When he finished Voldemort sent him away. The dark lord leaned back against his chair, his fingers drumming against the arm rest. He wasn't too fond of old habits but when he was on their verge of killing every Death Eater in his manor he turned to the most muggle thing to do when he had no other way of venting his frustration. It had been several hours ago since he had given Potter that key but that wasn't what was currently irking his nerves right now.

Someone was messing with Potter and it wasn't him. The headaches were frequent, happening on and off the entire day and who knew, it might have been longer than that. Voldemort eyes gleamed darkly and he summoned Pettigrew to his side. His sneered at the cowering rat and wondered why he kept the insignificant cockroach around.

_**Because you love the fuck out of Crucio and he makes good target practice, **_a soft hiss came from beneath his feet.

Voldemort refrained from rolling his eyes at his mind reading familiar and turned his attention back to Pettigrew, "I want you to do some spying for me in Hogwarts. It seems Potter is returning there because Dumbledore finds it necessary. You are to report back to me every evening. If there is nothing to report then do well to inform Snape, is that clear?"

Pettigrew shook his head, understanding his orders, though he couldn't help but mutter his concerns about being seen on the school grounds and what reasons would he need to watch Potter now of all times. "I-it's not like he's a th-threat anymore…"

The Dark Lord hissed venomously at the man, straightening in his chair causing the ill-groomed man to cower more, "Do not question my actions you sniveling rat. You will watch him and report back to me and also do a little digging around about silver and black short haired cats in the wizard world. I would give the task to someone with more competence but because you will be spying on Potter I need you to find out more about his cat. It'll be a separate project and you may ask Snape for any assistance if you need it. Now get out of my sight."

The rat bowed, still shaking like a leaf before scurrying out the room like his porkish back side was on fire.

"I really hate rats," Voldemort hissed under his breath. He heard Nagini let out a laugh, more sounding like small hisses and he shot her a glare.

_**I don't know why you keep him, **_she said slithering up his chair so she could perch herself at the head. _**He can't do anything right…and what's this I hear about a cat?**_

_**Apparently Potter owns a pet cat though while I was there I couldn't sense any magical properties from it however it was able to perform some simple spells to levitate a tray of tea…yet he had not even the tiniest detection of a magic core. **_Voldemort explained. _**I am intrigued on where the creature came from.**_

_**Well you shouldn't be stressing yourself out over a fleabag. **_Nagini scoffed, _**now master it is time for bed, lay your worries to rest until the morn.**_

_**Mother hen.**_

_**Spoiled prat now move your arse I want to wake up early to terrorize your followers.**_

Voldemort humored his pet and stood gracefully from his chair, allowing Nagini to move from his chair so she was no wrapped around his neck snuggly. He would do what she asked and head off to bed and tomorrow he would visit Potter again to see if any more changed came about.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Nemo sat at the foot of his master's bed but he wasn't sleeping. He waited until he heard the soft breathing from Harry before he jumped off the bed and left the bedroom. Upon reaching the living room he reached inside himself and tugged sharply at his magic core allowing him to shift from his animal form to his human. Short, silver hair fell around his face as his body structure changed, black eyes shielded behind long bangs. He stood exactly six feet and five inches and wore fitting robes embedded with light blue and green trimmings. Of course his signature cat ears and tail were still visible despite the fact he was in his human body.

"Ow, being in that form can really put a strain on one's back." He murmured, cracking his shoulders. The cat-turned-human grabbed the key Voldemort left on the table before he left and inserted it into Harry's front door.

Nemo purred excitedly as he turned the key and opened the door entering through it but he was not in Riddle Manor. What awaited him behind the door was a grotesque scene of scattered bones and mutilated bodies parts over his once clean carpeted floor. Blood from the victim's body smeared across his bed and walls in various patterns and designs appearing as if someone was bored and decided to "paint" over his lovely white walls. On his bed there was a pile of innards, just thrown together into one heap. The smell of rotting flesh from probably months ago wafted to his nose and Nemo couldn't help but smile fondly at the memories it brought him. Instead of being disgusted at the slaughter before him, his purrs only grew louder as the scent of burning flesh, decaying corpses hit his nose deeply and he stepped forward, closing the door behind him.

A soft, cracked gasped meet his sensitive ears and he turned his head slightly to the side. A young woman, her face pale and shining against the dim lighting, was propped against the wall. She was looking at him with large, pleading brown eyes, begging silently to help her. And she was beautiful. Despite the crimson that splattered across her face, he could tell her natural skin color was a deep bronze color; not that ugly bronze that you get when you've been in the sun to long, but that nice, golden bronze that glittered slightly as if glitter was thrown over her. Like a goddess.

She would be much prettier with all her dirty blond hair cut off. Her mouth had been sewed up preventing her from communicating properly. Nemo's eyes traveled down noting someone had sawed her open and yanked out some of her smaller intestines. Upon closer inspection he saw that person had also started chewing on them like they were a toy.

He could smell her fear, a mix of apple wood and cinnamon with a dash of orange.

The woman raised a shaky hand towards him, small tears gleaming in the corner of her eyes as she released muffled sounds from behind her sealed mouth. Nemo casually approached her and sneered discreetly at the look of relief that washed over the fallen woman. Bending down until he was at her level, the cat slowly caressed the woman's cheek, almost tasting her hope that she was feeling, the belief that she was finally going to get out of here.

Oh no, that just wouldn't do.

Her pretty brown eyes were shining with happiness and Nemo wanted to rip out her eyes. They were too beautiful…too filled with joy and he just wanted to plunge his fingers into them and twist around until they popped out. He wanted to laugh when he did it just to listen to her muffled screams when he thrust his fingers into her empty socket just to play around in it and test her resilience to the pain, which he thought was a lot because she wasn't a sniveling mess yet from the cavernous hole in her abdomen.

Nemo allowed a frightening grin to spread across his lips, laughing softly as the woman's smile froze on her face. Still grinning, the cat leaned forward, sticking his tongue out to lap at the blood coating her face. He pulled back slowly and his smile widened at the woman's horrified look.

"Pretty little birdy, I wish to hear a song from you but it appears you are unable to sing for me" he purred. "What a shame, it could have saved you from your fate."

The woman was weeping heavily now when Nemo pulled away, standing to his full height. No longer wanting to look at her, his fingernails extended, sharpening as they did. He slashed her across the throat before turning away from the disgusting site of her choking on her own blood.

His bare feet hit large pools of blood as he walked but the cat didn't mind; he was used to how his bedchambers looked especially when a certain someone was occupying it.

"Kasdeya you wicked little bitch get out here," Nemo growled softly, his narrowed eyes scanning the remains of his quarters. A giggle answered him and a little five year old girl with long white hair (which now had a good amount of blood in it) poked her head out from inside of his closet she was hiding in to stare at him with large, amused green eyes.

"Thy brother Mastema, you hath returned to me!" she squealed excitedly as she ran from her hiding place to embrace the taller man's knee. She rubbed her cheek against his thigh for she only came up to there and awaited her pat on the head.

Nemo, now Mastema, sighed loudly before running his hand over his younger sister's hair. "Kasdeya I told you about making a mess in my room; if you are going to play nice with the muggles in here make sure you torture them in a less bloody fashion so I don't have to clean up after you."

The young girl winkled her nose before pulling away with a sneer on her lips, "Lay not upon me a punishment most wicked dear brother." She hissed as she clenched the front of her blood stained robes. "'tis their ignorance which lead to the punishment I doth thought they deserved; a punishment they shalt never forget."

Suddenly her eyes brightened and a small smile slipped onto her lips. "While mine oldest brother t'was away on business I hath busied myself for you a gift most wondrous!"

Now that perked Mastema's interest, "what did you paint for me kitten?"

Kasdeya's grin grew larger as she pulled out her wand, flicking her wrist as she did. Mastema's room filled instantly with bright light, and she pointed a bloody finger to the north side of the wall facing across from the closet. Mastema stepped over the remains of a man to get a better look.

Across his walls, Kasdeya had finger painted using the blood, a grotesque creature with a twisted disfigurement; the head was that of a lion, its body was thick and bulky with no fur; eight abnormally long limbs stretched out from its torso and smeared blood swirled around it. In each hand was a human head, all with mortified expressions forever frozen on their face. Large wings protrude from its back, a long fluffed tail on its backside. The mouth was open, a long, slithery tongue protruding from it and hanging lopsidedly, its eyes appeared to be sewn shut.

Mastema could not hide the glee that spread into his eyes. His hand moved on its own accord and he lightly traced the bloodlines, smearing the makeshift paint. He brought the hand to his lips and slowly lapped the fluid that clung to his large tips.

"You've done well Kasdeya," he growled out softly when the little girl came to stand beside him.

"It's thy mother's guardian," Kasdeya whispered, leaning against her brother's leg. "she needs it once she hath returned to our side."

Mastema stepped away a few inches, bending down to scoop the younger girl into his arms. He carried her, cradled against his chest, out his room and into a long, stone hallway. It was pitch black but his eyes easily adjusted to it being the nocturnal being that he was. It was always painful to talk about their mother…

"She'll come back Kasdeya, just you wait and when she does, all of those _**things **_out there will suffer for what they done," he murmured, stopping outside a door. He pushed it open with his foot and strode inside, depositing his sister onto her bed.

Kasdeya immediately dove under the covers, "but when dearest brother, when? I doth miss her dearly."

Mastema placed a gently kiss upon his sister's forehead, taking the time to lick her clean of the blood that smeared on her face, "hush now Kasdeya; she shall return soon enough…now sleep and when you wake I will have completed phase three of my plan and soon we will be reunited with our mother…"

Silver eyes gleamed maliciously as Mastema caressed his sister's hair and he though venomously, _they will all pay for what they did…the wizarding world and the muggles alike._

**To be Continued…**

Please Review ^ ^


End file.
